The Biggest Betrayal Of All
by hpaggf111
Summary: AU! Story about the trio's kids..James Potter just graduated from Hogwarts and has his whole future ahead of him. On a bold move, he breaks up with his girlfriend of 2 years and asks his brother to look after her. What will happen to the love of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Background information

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all.**

**Background information (Some of the things you need to know)**

This is a story about the children of Harry and Hermione Potter and Ron and Luna Weasley.

Harry and Hermione fell in love during the war against Voldemort. They were married at the age of 19. Ron and Luna fell in love after the war against Voldemort. They were married at the age of 20.

**Harry and Hermione's kids:**

James Potter just graduated Hogwarts. He plans to become an auror. Auror training begins a week after graduation. James is dating Hailey Weasley.

Noah Potter is a year younger than James. He will be starting his last year at Hogwarts. He is best friends with William Weasley.

**Ron and Luna's kids:**

William Weasley will be starting his last year at Hogwarts alongside his best friend.

Hailey Weasley will be starting her last year at Hogwarts with her brother. She dates James Potter.

William and Hailey are twins.

**Basically, the plot is simple. It's mainly about two brothers who love the same girl, but only one can have her. Which will brother will she choose? And will that choice destroy a family. **

Please Review!! The more reviews…the faster the updates…thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all.**

**Chapter One**

"Congratulations, Class of 2008," finished Headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

Over two hundred students screamed, cried, and celebrated the end of their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amongst the crowd of cheers, a young man with neat jet black hair and brown eyes searched the crowd for his family. SMACK! James Potter turned around to meet the culprit who slapped him on the back. He looked into the laughing eyes of his younger brother, Noah Potter. Even though Noah was younger, he stood almost a head taller than James. Where James' hair was black and neat, Noah's was brown and unruly. Noah's eyes were an emerald green. The two of them could not be more opposite.

"Congrats bro," stated Noah.

"Thank," replied James. "Where's Mum and Dad."

"Right here," said a voice from behind James.

James turned and was immediately engulfed by his mother.

"I'm so proud of you," cried Hermione as she hugged him tighter.

"Hermione let the boy go before you hug him to death," joked Harry.

Hermione glared at Harry, but released James. Harry took her place and gave him a hug.

"Great job, son. We're proud of you."

Smiling, James pulled away.

"Thanks a lot. I'm going to grab my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll see you guys at home."

"Don't forget we have people coming over," reminded Hermione.

"I won't," promised James.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah and his parents made their way to the Hogwarts Express.

"Noah, in a year we will be at your graduation," stated Hermione.

"How about we just say I graduated and then I could follow my dreams of becoming a photographer. Maybe I could even travel the world," declared Noah.

"We've been over this numerous times," started Harry. "You are going to finish school and then you can do whatever you want."

"But I don't need Hogwarts to become a photographer," complained Noah.

"Sweetie, you're almost done. Who knows, your last year at Hogwarts just might be better than you think," commented Hermione.

"Yeah right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Harry and Hermione prepared for the food for James' Graduation Party, they discussed Noah.

"He's completely fearless. He would go off on his own and not think twice about," stated Hermione.

"He's a man who knows what he wants," commented Harry.

"You know he takes after you," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's stubborn and he acts first and thinks later."

"Don't forget he's passionate about the things he loves," whispered Harry as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Harry, people are going to start arriving," scolded Hermione.

In response he squeezed her bum causing her to giggle.

"Aww..come on guys. Get a room," groaned Noah.

"One day when you are in love, you will understand," stated Harry.

"Yeah, one day very far away," he replied.

Noah walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

"Noah, don't you dare touch the cake," warned Hermione.

Noah glanced between his mother and the delicious looking chocolate cake.

"One taste mister and I'll make you wear the outfit your grandmother knitted," threatened Hermione.

"Mum, that outfit is ugly and I was just going to check for food poisoning."

"The outfit is not ugly," replied Hermione.

Noah caught the apple his dad threw at him before responding.

"Mum, it is bright orange."

Before Hermione could respond Harry asked Noah to start the grill. Hermione turned to Harry.

"My mother's knitting is not ugly."

"Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this but it truly is ugly."

"It is not," declared Hermione.

"Well, then why don't you wear the jumper she knit for you," he replied.

Hermione tried to think of an excuse.

"See. You won't because it's ugly," smirked Harry.

"Just start cutting potatoes Harry."

Harry laughed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter glanced back at Hogwarts before climbing onto the Hogwarts Express. He was leaving the past behind and stepping into the future. He walked past three full compartments until he found an empty one. He placed his trunk in the upper shelf and as he sat down his best friend, Jonathan Smith, walked in.

"It's over mate. We are officially done with school," said an excited Jonathan.

"I know. Now, we just have two years of auror training. It's going to be brutal," replied James.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile. James was busy thinking about an idea that's been plaguing him. Until now he'd kept it a secret.

"Hey Jon," he started.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking about breaking up with Hailey."

"What? Why?" asked Jon.

"We have two years of auror training. We only get weekends off. I'll constantly be traveling and Hailey still has a year left of school. My focus is on becoming an auror."

Jonathan shook his head.

"This is crazy. Don't you love her?"

"Of course I do. She's my soul mate. I just think that right now I need to concentrate on training."

"James, I'm training with you and there's no way I'm breaking things off with Amy. Amy is in the same year as Hailey."

"I know but it's something I have to do," finished James.

"When are you going to break it off?"

"Soon."

Please Review!! The more reviews…the faster the next update!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all.**

**After this chapter, the chapters will be a little longer. Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Two**

_Ten year old, James Potter sat on the ground next to his brand new Nimbus 2009. It was a birthday gift from his parents. The model was designed for beginning flyers. The only problem was that James would rather read a book than fly._

"_James," whispered someone from behind him. _

_James turned around to see nine year old Hailey Weasley standing behind him. In her hand, she held a birthday card. _

"_Happy Birthday," she said as she sat down beside him._

"_Thanks."_

"_I can't believe you got a Nimbus 2009. You must be really excited."_

"_I guess," replied James._

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No," he replied a little too quickly._

"_You can tell me if something is wrong, James. You can tell me anything," stated Hailey._

_James looked at her for a minute before telling her what was on his mind._

"_I'm ashamed."_

"_What are you ashamed of?"_

"_I hate flying. I'm a Potter and the last thing I want to do is fly."_

_Hailey was silent for a moment. She and James had a lot in common but this was not it. Hailey loved flying._

"_Are you scared of flying?" she asked._

"_No."_

"_There's nothing wrong with not liking to fly."_

"_But Noah loves it. He's on a broom everyday and dad teaches him seeker moves."_

"_You and Noah always like different things. You don't need to be like him and I'm glad you're not."_

"_You're glad?" he asked._

"_He's annoying and he's always throwing gnomes at me," she explained._

"_He likes bugging you."_

"_He's good at it."_

_The stayed silent for a minute before Hailey spoke._

"_You don't have to like flying. I like you just the way you are."_

"_You do?" he asked._

"_Yes," she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. _

_When the kiss was over, James stared at her entranced. Hailey blushed and turned away. James wasn't sure what to say. So, the two of them remained quiet while thinking about the other. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jonathan and James piled of the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9 and three quarters.

"So, I'll see you at training," started Jonathan.

"You're not coming to my graduation party?"

"My parents are taking Amy and me out to dinner. Then I'm going to the movies with Amy," replied Jonathan.

"Ok. Enjoy your last week of freedom mate," joked James.

"I plan to spend all my time with Amy so I will definitely enjoy it."

They said goodbye and walked their separate ways.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When James arrived home, the house was full of friends and family. As he walked through the house he received many hugs, congratulations, and pats on the back. He quickly went upstairs to put his things in his room and then he went in search of Hailey.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah Potter was outside talking to his best friend William Weasley.

"We definitely have to beat your dad in a burger eating contest. The two of us should be able to outlast him," said Noah.

"Mate, my dad is an eating machine, but it would be fun to finally beat him."

"Exactly."

"Hey, guess what?" said Will.

"Hmm..you shipped your sister to America in a box," joked Noah.

"No, but that's a good one," laughed Will. "Seriously though, I have a date with Leah."

"Leah Finnegan?" asked Noah.

"Yup. We're going out this weekend."

"Did you slip her a potion or something?"

Will punched him in the arm. "No, I just used my Weasley charm."

"Congrats mate."

"Hey guys," said James as he walked up to Noah and Will.

Noah immediately bowed down in front of James.

"All hail the graduate, James Potter."

"You are an idiot," stated Hailey Weasley as she walked up from behind James.

Noah stood up. "And you are a mood killer."

He turned to Will. "I swear all the fun left when she walked over."

Will laughed and James shook his head.

"Lets go get some food," Noah.

"Don't choke," stated Hailey sarcastically.

When Noah and Will were gone, Hailey wrapped her arms around James' neck and kissed him.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

James pulled back a little to look at her. She was beautiful. She had beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes. Unable to control himself, he kissed her again.

"Are you excited for auror training?" she asked.

"Yeah, I really am. That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!! The more reviews the quicker the updates..


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Three**

_Eleven year old Hailey Weasley was scared. She was scared of leaving her parents. She was scared of being stuck with her brother and his stupid best friend. She was scared of the red train that wanted to take her away from her parents._

"_I'm not going," she declared._

_Ron and Luna Weasley glanced at each other before responding to the little girl who was clinging to her father's hand._

"_Sweetie," started Luna. "You are going to have so much fun at Hogwarts."_

"_The food is great and you can write us as many times as you want," added Ron._

"_Why can't I stay with you guys," whined Hailey._

"_Don't you want to learn magic?" asked Ron._

_Hailey nodded._

"_Hogwarts is going to teach you magic baby. You'll get to meet lots of friends and there are even quidditch games," stated Luna._

_Hailey seemed to perk up a bit. She looked back at the train that seemed to grow in size. She could do this. Besides, James would be at Hogwarts. She made her decision. She was going to go. _

"_I'll go."_

_Ron and Luna smiled before hugging her and William goodbye. Hailey then followed her brother onto the train. Noah Potter stuck his head outside the compartment to see if Will was on his way back. When he noticed that Will was with Hailey, he couldn't help but torment her._

"_Hey Hails, I bet you'll be the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin," joked Noah._

"_Shut up," she said. "And the name is HAILEY."_

_Will and Hailey joined Noah inside the compartment. Will placed his trunk on the shelf beside Noah's. Hailey tried to place her trunk on the shelf but it was too heavy. She turned to ask one of the boys for help._

"_Could one of you help me with my trunk?" she asked._

_Will ran out of the compartment muttering something about the food trolley. Noah stood up to help her when James walked into the compartment._

"_Hey Hailey. You excited for the sorting?" he asked._

"_I don't see why she should be. She's going to be in Slytherin," stated Noah._

"_Ha ha, very funny Noah. Why don't you just jump off a cliff?" replied Hailey._

"_Just for that you can deal with your own trunk, HAILS."_

_Noah walked out of the compartment._

"_I have no idea how you two are related," she said to James._

"_I wonder that myself. Here, I'll help you with your trunk."_

_James placed her trunk on the shelf._

"_Thank you."_

"_Your welcome."_

"_Do you think I'll end up in Slytherin?" she asked._

"_No way. You belong in Gryffindor with me," he said._

_Hailey blushed. "I hope so."_

_The two of them spent the rest of the train ride talking about Hogwarts. When they arrived at Hogwarts James and Hailey split up. Hailey went with the rest of the first years. During the sorting ceremony, Hailey was nervous. She would be one of the last to be sorted. Noah was just sorted into Gryffindor and he smirked at her when he walked past. When it was finally her turn, she sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed on her head. I want to be with James she thought over and over. A moment later the sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor!" Hailey hopped off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table. She smiled brightly at Noah before sitting beside James. Hailey never felt happier. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

James was trying to think of the best way to tell her. He knew she would be hurt and he already felt bad. _Just get it over quickly _he thought.

"I care about you, Hailey and I love you a lot."

"I care about you and I love you too," she replied automatically.

James looked down. This was going to be harder than he thought. _Say it quickly _he thought.

"I don't think we should be together while I'm training. We would never get to see each other and I need to focus," he said quickly.

Tears began to form in Hailey's eyes.

"You're breaking up with me because you need to focus," she stated slowly.

"Not exactly. I just think it's going to be really hard with just training and I can't constantly be thinking about you."

"And you think breaking my heart is going to solve that," cried Hailey.

"I'm sorry," whispered James.

He reached out to touch her but she pulled back and ran away from him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah and William were stuffing burgers in their mouths. Across from them, Ronald Weasley ate burger after burger.

"Dad, how are you beating the two of us," exclaimed William.

Ron laughed. "Son, you have much to learn about the art of eating."

Noah gave up as Ron ate two more burgers in three minutes.

"That's it, I'm done," said Noah.

"Ron, you know that's disgusting," stated Hermione.

Ron shrugged. "Luna thinks it's cute."

Hermione glanced over at Luna. The blonde sat staring at her husband dreamy-eyed. Hermione watched as Luna handed Ron another burger.

"He's too cute," she said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She loved the two of them but they were crazy. Hermione looked up to see her son walking over. He looked depressed.

"James, do you want something to eat?" she asked.

James shook his head.

"I'm not hungry." He turned to his brother. "Noah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two of them walked into the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailey wiped her eyes and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She couldn't believe this was happening. James was her soul mate. They were meant to be together. How could he do this? How could he hurt her like this? As she continued to think about it, the harder her tears fell. Before she knew it, she was on the floor and crying for the love she lost.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!! The more reviews the quicker the updates..


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Four **

"_I can't do this," stated Hailey._

_James looked down at the broom in her hand._

"_No, there's no way I could do this, but you were born for this."_

_Hailey smiled gratefully at him. He was making her feel a little better. She looked around at the other students who were trying our for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Noah was currently trying out for the seeker position. He was doing an amazing job. They'd be crazy not to pick him. William already did keeper tryouts. He was the best one for the position. _

"_Hailey Weasley, you're up next," shouted the Captain of the Gryffindor team. _

"_You'll be fine," stated James as Hailey mounted her broom._

_She flew into the air and caught the quaffle from the last student to try out for chaser. Once she had the quaffle in her hand, she was in her element. If there was one thing she was sure about, it was flying. All doubts flew from her mind. It was just her, the quaffle, and the goal posts. The keeper didn't matter. She could definitely do this. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_At the end of her tryouts, Hailey was the only student to score all five times. As she landed, James pulled her into a hug._

"_You did amazing," he said. _

_Hailey wasn't sure what felt better, having the greatest tryout or having James' arms wrapped around her._

"_It looks like the Gryffindor Quidditch Team just got a lot better," stated Will from behind them. _

_James released Hailey. _

"_Really?" asked Hailey._

"_Yes. You, Noah, and I made the team," finished Will._

"_This is great," she exclaimed. "I'm on the team."_

_She threw her arms around James and hugged him again._

"_Congrats, Hailey."_

"_You're coming to every game, right?" she asked._

"_I wouldn't miss a single one," he promised._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two brothers walked into the living room and Noah turned to James.

"What's going on?" asked Noah.

"I need you to do me a favor," said James.

"Ok, what is it?"

"I need you to look after Hailey," declared James.

"Hails? Why?"

"I broke things off with her."

Noah looked puzzled. "Why would you do that?"

"It was the right thing to do. I have training and she has school. It's just too much."

"That is a stupid reason to break up. You could work around school and training."

"Noah, just look after her. She needs someone right now."

"She has other friends," explained Noah. "Why me?"

"Because you're my brother. I trust you and I know you would take care of her better than anyone."

"You do realize she hates me, right?"

"Noah!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll do it," he promised.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, but if she kills me I'm coming back to haunt you."

James left Noah and went back outside to join the rest of his family. Noah on the other hand had the difficult task of thinking like a girl. _Ok _he thought _if I was a girl who just had her heartbroken, where would I go. _He immediately went to the bathroom. He opened the door and sure enough Hailey was there. She was sitting against the tub and her arms were wrapped around her legs.

"You know it's not that bad," he started. "Constipation is easily cured, there's no need to cry over it."

"Go away, Noah!"

"Well, you see I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. Just walk out and close the door behind you," replied Hailey.

"Sure."

Noah closed the door behind him and sat down beside Hailey.

"I've always been horrible with directions," he explained.

Hailey didn't respond.

"You know things are going to be okay," whispered Noah.

"How do you know? Do you know what it's like to have your heart ripped out?"

"No, but I do know everything happens for a reason. Right now you're hurting. Focus that pain on something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Come up with some killer quidditch plays for us next year, Captain."

Hailey looked at Noah with her tear stained face.

"Will that stop the pain?"

"Time will help you with that," he replied.

They were silent for a minute. Noah reached for the bathroom counter and grabbed a tissue. He handed the tissue to Hailey.

"How about we get out of here? I'll walk you home," he suggested.

"Okay."

Noah stood up first. Then he turned and offered his hand to Hailey. She looked at his hand then him. Taking it, she let him help her stand up.

"You look like crap," he joked.

Hailey actually laughed.

"See you'll be okay." Noah opened the bathroom door. "After you, Hails."

"Why do you refuse to call me by my full name?"

Noah shrugged. "It's too long."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Three Months Later**

"This is your last year, Noah. Make the best of it," said Harry on Platform nine and three quarters.

"Be safe," reminded Hermione.

Noah hugged his parent's goodbye. He grabbed his trunk and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. As the train pulled away from the station, he went to look for a compartment. At the back of the train, he found Hailey sitting across from Will and Leah.

"Hey guys," said Noah.

Will and Leah waved and then went back to snogging.

"It's about time you got here. Those two are making me sick," exclaimed Hailey.

"I see that," he replied.

Noah lifted his trunk and placed it on the shelf. He went to sit down but he tripped over something and fell on top of Hailey. He looked down at her to apologize but the words didn't come. _She really is pretty _he thought.

"Noah, I can't breathe," joked Hailey.

Her voice seemed to break his thoughts. He immediately sat up.

"Sorry."

Hailey sat up too. "It's okay."

Noah looked around to see what he tripped over. Lying on the floor was Hailey's trunk.

"Why didn't you put your trunk on the shelf?" he asked.

"I thought about it, but I decided that since we're friends now, I'd let you do it," she replied.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I couldn't ask Will because he's busy mapping out Leah's throat."

"Oh."

Noah glanced at his best friend and felt a pang in his heart. Ever since Will started seeing Leah, Noah barely saw him. He was glad Will was happy, but he couldn't help but feel envious. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be with someone.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!

Quick Note: the flashback at the beginning of this chapter took place in Hailey's third year, James' fourth.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**No Flashback this chapter!**

**Chapter Five**

"Earth to Noah," stated Hailey interrupting his thoughts.

Noah glanced back at her. She pointed at her trunk. He rolled his eyes and went to pick it up.

"Tell me again, why I am doing this?" he asked.

"Because you're a gentleman."

Noah snorted.

"Or to work out those quidditch muscles," she finished.

Noah lifted the trunk and placed it on the shelf beside his. Then he turned towards Hailey and flexed his muscles.

"Like that, don't you?" he said while winking at her playfully.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah. You just made my day," she stated sarcastically making Noah laugh.

Noah sat down beside her. William and Leah took this moment to come up for air.

"How was your summer?" asked Leah.

"I'm shocked they didn't kill each other. They spent the whole summer together," Will chimed in.

"We didn't spend the whole summer," declared Hailey.

"Just most of it," muttered Will.

"Oh, so you two are a couple now," commented Leah.

"No," said Noah and Hailey at the same time.

"We're just friends," explained Hailey.

Leah skeptically looked at the two of them. _Just friends my arse _she thought.

"You're single, Noah?" Leah asked.

Noah nodded. Leah thought for a minute. _There's no way a guy and girl can just be friends_.

"I have a friend who fancies you," she started.

"Really? Who?" asked Noah.

Leah watched Hailey. "I'll introduce you sometime. Maybe we could even double date."

Hailey seemed very interested in watching her hands.

"Sure," replied Noah.

Then he nudged Hailey. "See, someone has the hots for me."

Hailey laughed half-heartedly. She couldn't fathom why someone fancying Noah bothered her. It's probably because Noah and she became really close over the summer. He was there for her when no one else was. That's it. He was just a really good friend and she cared about him. He deserved someone great, not just some random girl. _Yeah, that's it _she thought. _I care because we're friends._ As the train ride continued she became tired. Noah, Will, and Leah continued to chat about their summers. She tuned Will and Leah out and just listened to Noah. Before she knew it, she placed her head on Noah's shoulder and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter stood under the shower head and allowed the water to soak his sore body. Training was getting tougher everyday. Today, the theme was endurance and stamina. The session involved dueling. The class had to cast and block spells for four hours. Breaks were not allowed. It was grueling, but James loved every minute of it. He turned the water off, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the shower. James walked to the end of the locker room. Standing next to his locker was Jon.

"Hey, where'd you run off to after class?" asked James.

"Today's September first," he replied. "I sent Amy an owl to wish her good luck."

"Oh."

"How's the water?" asked Jon.

"Huh," replied James distracted.

"The showers. Did you use all the hot water?"

"No, I didn't."

"Good."

Jon grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. James quickly got dressed and ran to the owlery. In the owlery, there was a desk with parchment, quills, and ink. He grabbed one of each and sat down at the desk. He began to write.

_Dear Hailey,_

James paused. There were so many things he wanted to say. He just didn't know if he should. He crumbled up the parchment and threw it at the trash can. Grabbing another piece of parchment, he started to write another letter.

_Noah,_

_Good luck on your last year of school. Don't get into too much trouble. I wanted to thank you for looking after Hailey. I know you really didn't want to but you did. So thanks. How is Hailey doing? Does she ever talk about me? So far training is brutal. It's a lot of work, but it's definitely worth it. I got to get going to my afternoon class. Have a good year._

_Love,_

_Your Big Bro_

James was satisfied with his letter and tied it to a ministry owl. Once the owl flew off to deliver the letter, he left the owlery.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Hermione watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Platform nine and three quarters.

"Our kids are all grown up," commented Harry.

Hermione nodded but kept quiet.

"Noah plans to capture the world with a camera and James plans to protect it," he continued.

"We raised them well," stated Hermione.

"We did."

"We're pros at being parents."

"And now we have the house all to ourselves," whispered Harry.

"Yes, we do. What did you have in mind?" asked Hermione seductively.

"A couple of things. All of them involve us being naked."

Hermione smiled at him. "I believe that can be arranged."

They walked out of the train station holding hands and kissing occasionally. As soon as they were clear of any muggles, they apparated home. Once their feet touched the living room floor, Harry whispered a spell. Hermione looked down to see that she was nude.

"Harry," she screamed.

He laughed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and then whispered the same spell. Harry smiled.

"I was hoping you would do that."

He reached for her and carried her to their bedroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little while later, Harry and Hermione cuddled in bed.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm."

"What do you think about us having another baby?"

Harry's eyes shot open and he looked properly at his wife.

"You want another baby?" he asked.

"It would be nice to have a baby girl."

"Are you sure you're not feeling like this because Noah and James are all grown up?"

"That's part of it, but wouldn't you love to have a little girl."

Harry pictured a little girl that looked exactly like her mother. He would love to have a baby girl.

"Let's do it," stated Harry excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll get started right now."

Hermione giggled as Harry began to run his hands over her body.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Leah nudged Will. He looked at his girlfriend and she pointed at Noah and Hailey. Will looked puzzled. What was so interesting about his sister and his best friend sleeping?

"I don't get it," he whispered.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Look at them."

Will glanced at Noah and Hailey again. She had fallen asleep on him. Her head was against his shoulder and his head was against hers. Will still didn't understand. With the same confused look on his face, he looked back at Leah.

"Sometimes you can be so daft," she stated.

Will grinned at her.

"I think they like each other," she said.

"Who?"

"Noah and Hailey."

Will laughed. "There's no way. Those two could barely stand each other."

"Yes, but they're friends now," she reminded him.

"True."

"So it's possible that they could fall for each other."

"No," started Will. "There's James."

"James?" she asked.

"Remember, I told you about Hailey and her boyfriend breaking up."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, everyone knows that James and Hailey were meant to be together. They've been crazy about each other since they were kids."

"Things change, Will."

"Not this thing."

"Why not?"

"Because James is Noah's brother and he would never something like that."

"But if two people are on a collision course for each other, nothing will be able to get in the way."

"I don't understand," replied Will.

"If Hailey and Noah are meant to fall for each other, than nothing or no one can stop it."

Will glanced back at Noah and Hailey. He watched as his sister stretched against Noah and then settled closer to him.

"It won't happen," he said.

"Maybe or maybe everyone is wrong. Maybe it isn't supposed to be James and Hailey. Maybe she belongs with Noah."

Will stayed silent for a minute. "I just want her to be happy."

"With Noah," chimed in Leah.

Will laughed. "Why Noah?"

"Because I can just picture them together. It fits. They fit."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Sorry about the late update! Stupid midterms!!

There is a flashback in this chapter. The flashback takes place in James' 5th year and Hailey's 4th. Also, the story is going to progress a little quicker..the climax is definitely coming soon.

**Chapter Six**

_James Potter waited impatiently in the Gryffindor Common Room. He'd finally asked Hailey Weasley out on a date. It was a Hogsmeade visit for the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had the whole date planned. James wanted it to be special because it was their first date. Now, only if his date in question would show up. She was taking forever and they were going to be late for his first part of the date. He checked a mirror to make sure his hair was still in place. James like his hair neatly brushed. A few minutes later, Hailey walked down the fourth year girl's dormitory stairs. _

"_Ready?" asked James._

"_Yes."_

"_Good. If we hurry we can make it to the first place of our date."_

"_First place?" asked Hailey._

"_Yes, I have the whole date planned."_

"_Oh. So what's first?"_

"_We have a reservation for lunch."_

_Hailey smiled at him. "Sounds good."_

_The two of them met up with the rest of the students who were going to Hogsmeade. Once in Hogsmeade, James took Hailey to the Three Broomsticks. They walked inside and stood by the counter. _

"_Is this where we're eating?" she asked._

"_Not exactly." James eyes wandered around. He spotted the person he was looking for. "I'll be right back."_

_Hailey watched him walk away. She tapped her fingers on the counter while she waited. Five minutes later, James came back but this time he was holding a basket._

"_Alright, let's go," he said._

_Hailey followed him outside. "What's in the basket?"_

_James smiled at her. "You'll see."_

_He took her hand again and led her to an area just outside of Hogsmeade. He opened the basket and pulled out a blanket._

"_Are we having a picnic?" she asked. _

"_Yes."_

_Hailey waited for him to tell her that he was joking. "James, it's the middle of winter."_

"_I know."_

"_And it's snowing."_

"_You are very observant," he remarked. _

"_And we're having a picnic?"_

"_Yes," stated James as he pulled out a stone from the basket. _

"_Ok, I'm confused."_

_James laughed. "Don't worry. I've thought this through."_

"_I hope so."_

_He pulled out his wand and pointed at the stone. As he casted a spell, the stone began to get bigger and change shape. Hailey watched in awe as he transfigured the stone into a gazebo. He moved the blanket inside the gazebo. When he was finished, he grabbed the basket and offered Hailey is other hand. She took it and allowed him to lead her inside. As soon as she was inside the gazebo, she felt completely warm. They were outside having a picnic in the snow and they were completely warm. _

"_This is amazing," she stated._

_James smiled at her. Thank Merlin Noah gave him this idea he thought. "I wanted to do something special for you."_

"_You did."_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Noah, Will, Hailey, and Leah climbed into a carriage.

"This is it guys, our last carriage ride. All we have to do now is go to a couple classes and before we know it, we're graduating," stated an excited Will.

"Don't forget quidditch mate," chimed in Noah.

"And the ball," added Leah.

"The ball?" asked Will.

"You do realize there's a Graduation Ball. It takes place a week before graduation," explained Leah.

"Ever since the death of Voldemort, there has been a Graduation Ball. It's mandatory for all graduating students," added Hailey. "Students who are not graduating can't go."

"Well, I don't want to go," said Will.

"You have to," demanded Leah. "And you're taking me."

"But I hate ball's," he complained.

"You've never been to one," she stated.

"That is not the point."

"Oh well. You're going. End of discussion."

Will stayed quiet. _Why do girls always win _he thought.

"Hey Noah. Do you know who you're going to ask to the Ball?" questioned Leah.

"Uh. I haven't really thought about it. I still have awhile to decide."

"Better ask someone soon. Mostly everyone in our year has a date already."

"You can take Hailey," suggested Will.

Noah glanced at Hailey. He knew that Hailey and James had decided to go together, but that was before they broke up.

"We'll see," he replied.

The carriage arrived at Hogwarts and the four of them followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall. The first years were brought in and sorted. Once Headmistress McGonagall finished her speech, the plates in front of the students filled with delicious foods. Will grabbed everything in front of him and piled it onto his plate. Once his plate was loaded he started stuffing his face. Noah laughed at him.

"You are definitely your father's son."

Will grinned with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Hailey and Leah shook their heads.

"Noah, did you try the stuffed peppers?" asked Hailey.

"No, of course not."

"Here." Hailey scooped a piece of the stuffed pepper onto her fork. She pointed the fork at Noah. "Try this."

Noah opened his mouth and allowed Hailey to feed it to him.

"Good?" she asked.

"Mhm."

It was so good that he grabbed one for himself. Leah had caught the exchange between the two. _Something is definitely going to happen between the two of them _she thought. When the feast was over, Leah went to talk to some of her friends in Ravenclaw. Hailey talked to Amy Patil while Noah and Will talked to the other guys on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"I still can't believe you turned down the captaincy," stated Jesse. He was one of the other chasers.

Noah shrugged. "It wasn't for me."

Hailey, who was right behind them, turned around.

"Noah, what does he mean you turned it down?" she asked.

Noah didn't respond. _Stupid Jesse. Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth _he thought. Hailey grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"You were offered the chance to be the captain?"

Noah nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never really came up and I didn't think it was a big deal," explained Noah.

"Why didn't you take it?"

"Because you had been talking about being the captain ever since you joined the team. You wanted it and you deserved it."

Neither of them noticed that she was still holding his hand.

"You know, I'm never going to fully figure you out," she stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Once I think I've figure you out, something happens and you completely surprise me."

Noah just smiled.

"I never thanked you for being there for me this summer," she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me."

Hailey looked down as she felt tears pierce her eyes.

"I never thought I'd be ok, but you've helped me a lot."

"I didn't do anything. You did it all. Plus, eventually I'd have gotten you to loosen up."

Hailey smiled and went to wipe her eyes but one of her hands was caught in his. They both looked at union of their hands. It seemed like forever before both of them quickly took their hand away. Before either of them could apologize, the Great Hall doors opened and students began to pile out. Hailey and Noah met up with Will and Leah as they walked to the Fat Lady. Once they entered the common room, the boys said goodnight and climbed the stairs to their dormitory.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Up in the seventh year boy's dormitory, Noah walked over to his bed. On his bed was a ministry owl with a letter attached to its leg. He untied the letter and the owl flew away. Noah sat down and read the letter James sent to him.

_Noah,_

_Good luck on your last year of school. Don't get into too much trouble. I wanted to thank you for looking after Hailey. I know you really didn't want to but you did. So thanks. How is Hailey doing? Does she ever talk about me? So far training is brutal. It's a lot of work, but it's definitely worth it. I got to get going to my afternoon class. Have a good year._

_Love,_

_Your Big Bro_

When Noah finished reading, he placed the letter on his bedside table. He changed into his pajama bottoms and went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James Potter was in his room at the auror training school. He had an exam the next morning and he was studying for it.

"James, what's the spell that changes your features to the environment your in?" asked Jon.

"Adaptiosa," answered James.

"Thanks."

Five minutes later, Jon threw his quill down in frustration.

"I'm done studying. Either I'll know it or I won't."

James looked at his best friend. "Maybe you just need a break."

"Yeah."

Jon walked over to his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a small jewelry box.

"What's that?" asked James.

Jon held it up. "This is my future."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

No flashback!!

**Chapter Seven**

James stood up to get a closer look. In Jon's hands was an opened jewelry box. Sitting inside the box was a gold band with a simple diamond in the middle.

"Is that an engagement ring?" asked James.

"Yes. I plan on asking Amy to marry me. Once she graduates Hogwarts, I'm going to ask her."

"You don't think you're too young to make that big of a commitment?"

"No," replied Jon. "I love her. She's the one and I want to start a life with her."

"How do you know love is enough?"

"I don't. I just know that I need her. I mean, Amy and I don't have to get married right away. We belong together and I want that commitment."

James was silent for a moment. "I think I made a mistake."

"With Hailey?" asked Jon.

"Yeah. I can't change the fact that I hurt her, but I can try to get her back."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Hailey and I have always been best friends. I know her better than anyone and she knows me better than anyone."

"So you are going to start by being her friend again," suggested Jon.

"Yes."

"I hope things work out for you, mate."

"Thanks."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Weeks had gone by and Hermione was still not pregnant. Harry and she spent numerous nights trying. They even snuck back home during their lunch breaks. Maybe they were trying too hard. James and Noah were complete surprises. There was no planning involved. It could also be from stress. Her job as the Ministry's Head Prosecutor kept her busy. Apparently a lot witches and wizards decided to break the law when Hermione was trying to conceive. She was even worried about James. His hasty breakup with Hailey Weasley still baffled her. A couple weeks ago, he stopped by for dinner and told Harry and she that he wanted Hailey back. It was all just confusing. _Teenagers_ she thought. Hermione packed up the files she was taking home and left her office. Once she was outside the Ministry she apparated home. Harry was already there. She could tell by the great aromas coming from the kitchen. Hermione walked into the kitchen and watched her husband cook. He was busy stirring something in a pot.

"Hey good looking, what are you cooking?" Hermione called out.

Harry turned around with a smile. "I am making my beautiful wife spaghetti and meatballs."

"Mmm. It smells amazing."

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes. Why don't you get changed out of those work clothes," he suggested.

"Good idea. I'll be right back."

Hermione went upstairs to change her clothes. Harry turned back towards the stove and opened the oven door to check on the garlic bread. Once he realized it was done, he took it out of the oven. Harry set the table and poured wine into their glasses. He planned this evening so that it would help take Hermione's mind off getting pregnant. She came back downstairs. Hermione took the glass of wine Harry offered her.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"It was busy," she replied. "An elderly woman was setting cars on fire while she was sleeping. She would dream about it and it actually happened."

"How did anyone find out it was her?"

"Well, her name and address were drawn in the ashes."

Harry laughed. "That's a great way to get caught. Commit a crime and leave your information behind."

"She thought she was dreaming. She had no idea it was really happening."

"So what was her punishment?" he asked.

"Since no one was hurt and she is an elderly woman, we couldn't send her to Azkaban. She has to pay for the damages."

"And how do you stop her from doing it again?"

"She's required to take a dreamless potion everyday."

Harry walked over to the stove and scooped the spaghetti onto two plates. He set one down in front of Hermione and he took the other to his seat. They were silent as they ate the first couple of bites.

"This is delicious," remarked Hermione.

"Thank you. It's one of Mrs. Weasley's recipes."

"Mmm." Hermione took another bite.

"If you like this, wait until you have dessert."

"What's for dessert?" she asked.

"Me." He smiled seductively. "And you can even have seconds."

Hermione grinned at him. "I plan to."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was the first quidditch match of the season. Arch rivals, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were playing. Inside the Gryffindor locker room, Captain Hailey Weasley spoke to her team.

"Ok, guys this is it, our first match. We've been practicing for weeks and we're ready," started Hailey.

"Hell yeah we are," added Will.

"The Slytherin team is good, but we're better. We've got more heart and more talent than they do. So let's go out there and show them," she finished.

Noah stood up. "Yeah, let's show them that lions eat snakes for breakfast."

The entire time stood up and roared. They made their way to the pitch.

"Here comes the Gryffindor Team led by Captain and Chaser Hailey Weasley," announced Emma Jordan the daughter of Lee Jordan.

"She's followed by Chasers Jesse Mahone and Kyle Wexler," continued Emma.

The Gryffindor students in the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Keeper Will Weasley flies onto the field with Beaters Hank Owens and Heather Wexler. Last but definitely not least, the Gryffindor Seeker, Noah Potter."

Both teams lined up at the center of the quidditch pitch. The match was about to begin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And he's got it! Potter has the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" shouted Emma.

Everyone in the stands except the Slytherins cheered. Noah landed on the ground with the snitch still fluttering in his hand. He received many pats on the backs from his teammates. Hailey landed on the ground with a big smile on her face.

"Great catch," she said to Noah as she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks. You did great too. Ninety points will definitely impress scouts," he replied as he hugged her back.

"Hailey," stated someone amongst the celebrating students.

Hailey would recognize that voice anywhere. Months ago she would have been thrilled to hear it. Hailey turned around to see James standing in the middle of the crowd. She wasn't sure what she should do. James walked closer to her.

"Could we talk for a minute?" he asked.

Hailey looked at Noah before answering. "Uh..sure. Wait here. I'll be right back."

She grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him into the Gryffindor locker room.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Still no flashback!!

**Chapter Eight**

Inside the Gryffindor locker room, Hailey paced. "What should I do?" she asked Noah.

"Talk to him," he said distractedly. Noah's mind was preoccupied with his brother. _Why did James show up? Does he want to get back with Hailey?_

"You should go talk to him first," she stated.

"He didn't come here to see his brother. He came to see you."

"But you could tell him I'll be right out. Plus I need time to think. Please Noah."

Noah nodded and left the locker room. James was still on the quidditch pitch. The students took their celebrations inside.

"That was a really good match," said James.

"Yeah, it was. Hailey said she'd be right out." Noah shuffled his feet. "So how's training?"

"It's great. I'm learning a lot."

"That's good," replied Noah. "James, why are you here?"

James looked at his brother. "Honestly, I just want to talk to Hailey. I want to be friends again."

"You haven't talked to her since the break up. Why now?" questioned Noah.

"I miss her friendship."

"Friendship? Is that all you want?"

"Yes," lied James.

Noah let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. Hailey walked out of the locker room and stood next to Noah. She touched his arm, which caused him to bend towards her. Hailey whispered something to him and at first he looked like he was going to object but instead he nodded. Noah turned back to James.

"It was good seeing you. Good luck with training."

James thanked him. Once Noah left the pitch, Hailey spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I promised you I'd go to all your matches."

"That was before you broke my heart."

James frowned. "Hailey, I'm sorry. I know what I did was stupid and if I could take it back, I would."

"What are you saying?"

James knew that he couldn't ask her to take him back. That would take time and he needed to be in her good graces first.

"I miss you," he replied. "You and I were best friends. I miss that."

"I miss it too," she admitted.

"Maybe we could try and be friends again," he suggested.

"I don't know," hesitated Hailey. "Just friends right?"

"Just friends."

Hailey was still hesitant. She missed being friends with him, but was she ready.

"Just friends, Hailey," he repeated. "We could owl each other and we could even go to your graduation ball."

"My graduation ball?"

"I promised I would take you. Remember?"

"Yes, but that was before."

"We broke up. Yes, I know," interrupted James. "It'll just be a friend taking another friend."

Hailey thought about it. How bad could it really be?

"Ok," she agreed.

"Great."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the Gryffindor common room, the Gryffindor's celebrated their win against Slytherin. In one corner of the room, Will celebrated by snogging his girlfriend. On the other side of the room, Noah sat with a butterbeer in his hand. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Normally, he would be rejoicing with his fellow teammates. Tonight was different. He was worried about Hailey. _What could possibly be taking so long? Were they reuniting _he thought. The portrait leading in the common room opened and Hailey stepped inside. She accepted the butterbeer someone handed her and searched the room for Noah. She spotted him and walked over to join him.

"Hey. Why are you sitting all the way over here?" she asked.

"No reason in particular." Noah watched her. He wanted to know what happened between her and James. She didn't seem to be thrilled. So maybe they didn't get back together.

"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" she questioned.

"I thought about it, but I figured you would tell me."

"James wants to be friends again."

Noah nodded. "That's good."

"We're going to owl each other and keep in touch."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Surprisingly, I'm fine with it," she replied. "He's my oldest friend and I'd be lying if I didn't say I missed our friendship."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok. It's a good idea to be friends again."

"Mhm. We're even going to the ball together." Hailey didn't know why she told him, but for some reason she wanted to see his reaction.

"The graduation ball?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think it's a good idea?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"Yes, it does. It matters to me."

"I honestly don't have anything to say. I mean if you want to go with him then by all means go."

"It would just be as friends." For some reason, Hailey felt the need to clarify that it was only for friendship.

Noah didn't have anything left to say. Nothing came to mind.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night Hails."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next month flew by. James and Hailey owled each other at least once a week. Sometimes James would send her two or three owls a week. One day during breakfast in the Great Hall, Leah pestered Noah.

"Every girl in our year has a date accept one, Noah," stated Leah.

"Maybe I'll just go by myself," he replied.

"Nonsense. You have to go with someone."

Will, who was sitting next to Leah, rolled his eyes. "She's not going to leave you alone until you have a date, mate."

"Exactly," added Leah. "Even Hailey has a date."

"Who is Hailey going with?" asked Will.

"James," she said.

"Potter?"

"Yes, James Potter," answered Leah. She turned back to Noah. "So I think you should ask Emma Jordan."

"Why her?" questioned Noah.

"Because she likes you and she's turned down every other guy who asked her."

Noah glanced down the Gryffindor table and spotted Emma Jordan. She was very pretty. Emma was a brunette with bright blue eyes.

"How do you know she likes me?"

"I told you at the beginning of the year that I had a friend who fancied you."

"Emma likes Noah," exclaimed Will. "Mate, you should definitely ask her out. She is one of the hottest girls in school."

Leah raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean she's ok looking. She is no comparison to my girl," he stated as he wrapped an arm around Leah. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Noah.

"You should ask her."

"I'll think about it." He glanced at his watch. "I have to get going. See you later."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As Noah walked to his first class, he did think about it. Noah figured that he probably would have fun with Emma. She obviously liked quidditch and so did he. He decided that he would take Leah's advice and ask her to the ball.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in the Great Hall, Leah teased Will. "So you think she's one of the hottest girls huh?"

"Nope, not at all. She's a complete ogre."

Leah laughed. "Nice cover up, sweetie."

"Thank you. So I didn't know my sister is going to the ball with James."

"You know now," she replied.

"Are they dating again?"

"No, they're just friends."

"He better not try anything. If he hurts her, I'm going to hurt him."

"Aww..is someone going all protective over his sister."

"Yes, I just want her to be happy. James had his chance and he blew it."

"True, but who knows, maybe she'll eventually give him a second chance," she commented.

"Does she want to?"

"Not from what she's told me. Right now, I think she prefers just being friends."

"Good."

"Why good?" she questioned.

"I kind of like the idea of her being with Noah."

"Oh, so now you're rooting for Noah."

"Yes, I know that if it does happen there will be a lot of consequences."

"True, but you're jumping ahead of yourself."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because nothing has happened between Noah and Hailey."

"Not yet."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Still no flashback!! This chapter is pretty short but the next one will be posted tomorrow to make up for that. t

**Chapter Nine**

"Emma," called Noah as he ran past a group of third years.

Emma Jordan turned around to see who called her name. When she realized it was Noah, she immediately started to blush.

"Hi, Noah."

"Hey."

Emma stared at the floor.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good," she stated to the floor.

"I'm up here," he joked.

Emma looked up and smiled shyly. "I'm good," she repeated.

"Did you want to walk to class together?"

She blushed even more. "Ok."

The two of them headed to the dungeons for their Potions class.

"So how come you are able to announce the quidditch games, but are shy around me?"

"I love quidditch. When I'm announcing, I just block everything else out. It's just me and the game," she replied.

"How come you don't play?"

"Most quidditch players have talent. I do not."

"Do you fly?" he asked.

"Not really. I've only done it once or twice."

"Well, we'll just have to change that."

"We will?" she questioned.

"Yes."

Emma grinned at him. When the two of them reached the Potions classroom, Emma started to go inside but Noah reached out to stop her.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the Graduation Ball with me?"

"Really?" she blurted. "I mean yes. I'd love to."

"Great."

"I can't wait. I love to dance," she stated excitedly.

She gave him a hug and walked into the classroom. _Dance _thought Noah_. Great. Just _

_great._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, Noah waited for Hailey to finish her Potions assignment.

"Alright Noah, what's on your mind?" she asked. "You've been sitting here staring at me all night."

Noah grinned. "It's about time you noticed. For a minute there, I thought you were purposely ignoring me."

"You don't make it easy to ignore you."

"Thank you."

"So what's going on?"

"I need a favor," he declared.

Hailey looked at him skeptically. "No, I am not helping you catch the Giant Squid."

He laughed. "That's not it, but a very good idea."

"So what's the favor?"

"Well, I asked Emma Jordan to the go to the ball with me."

"Oh. Really? What did she say?"

"Obviously, she said yes. I mean come on Hails, look at this face," he stated as he pointed at himself.

Hailey laughed half-heartedly. "Congrats."

"Thanks. So I have a date, but there's a problem."

"And that's where you need the favor?" she guessed.

"Yup, I need you to teach me how to dance."

"Dance?" she asked.

"Yes."

Hailey laughed.

"Hey!" he remarked.

At the incredulous look on his face, Hailey laughed harder.

"It's not that funny," he muttered.

"Aw, this is too cute. Noah Potter can not dance."

"Shh. Someone might hear you."

Hailey rolled her eyes.

"So will you help me?" asked Noah.

"Sure."

"Thanks Hails, you're the best."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermione Potter sat in front of Healer Luna Lovegood.

"Luna, Harry and I have been trying for months and I'm still not pregnant."

"Well, there could be a number of reasons. The best thing to do is run some tests."

"What kind of tests?" asked Hermione.

"Just routine exams. Basically, the tests will see if the two of you are capable of conceiving."

"When can we get started?"

Luna looked through her planner. "Tomorrow around eleven. Is that ok?"

"Perfect. Thanks a lot Luna."

"Anytime."

"I need to get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Hermione left, Luna stayed behind her desk. She couldn't believe Harry and Hermione wanted another child. Luna hoped that her two closest friends did not have any complications. She scheduled the tests and went to see her next patient.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How are things with Hailey?" asked Jon while he ran on the treadmill.

James slowed down the speed on his own treadmill to start a cool down.

"Things are good. I'm sticking with the friend thing, but it's only temporary."

"Really? Things are going that well?"

"I want them to go faster so I can finally have my girlfriend back."

"What's slowing you down?" questioned Jon.

"She doesn't write back as often as I'd like. When she does write me, it's about school or Noah."

"Maybe she's busy," suggested Jon.

"Yeah, that could be it."

"Or she fancies someone."

"There's no way she could fancy anyone. I know her better than anyone and I don't see it happening."

"James, she might not be the same girl you're used to."

"What makes you say that?"

"Amy owled me the other day. She said that Noah and Hailey got a detention."

"For what?" asked James.

"They went swimming in the lake after hours."

"It's freezing outside. Are they crazy?"

"Maybe. Amy said it had something to do with a dare."

"That doesn't sound like Hailey," complained James.

"It's definitely something Noah would do though."

"Yeah, they have been getting pretty close."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Someone she could turn to," stated Jon.

"Yes, but I'm back in her life now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still can't believe you two hid from Filch," exclaimed Noah.

Noah, Hailey, Leah and Will were walking out of the Great Hall after dinner. Leah and Will shrugged.

"There was no way I was getting caught," stated Leah.

Hailey shook her head. "Hey, we dared each other that none of us would be able to jump into the lake."

"It's the middle of winter," complained Will.

"Noah and I did it," responded Hailey.

"First of all, you two are crazy," started Leah. "And secondly, Noah cheated."

"How did I cheat?"

"You casted a heating charm on Hailey and yourself."

Hailey and Noah grinned on each other. "Oops. I didn't think you guys heard that."

Will laughed. "Well, you guys already served your detention. There's nothing we can do."

"Alright," stated Noah and Hailey together. "But we're getting you guys back."

When they reached the Fat Lady portrait, Hailey and Noah stood back to let Will and Leah enter.

"Are you two coming?" asked Will.

"No, I'm going to teach Noah how to," started Hailey.

"How to write a proper Potions paper," interrupted Noah. "We'll be at the library."

Will and Leah walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Hailey turned to Noah.

"Why the big secret?"

"Your brother would never let me hear the end of it, if he knew you were showing me how to dance."

"I know that's what I was hoping for."

"You are so kind. Lets go get started."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

This will be the final flashback!!

Another short chapter! Sorry but I had to.

**Chapter Ten**

"_I love her. I am in love with Hailey Weasley," stated James. _

_Noah looked up from his cereal. "Finally, it only took you sixteen years to realize it."_

"_You knew?"_

"_Honestly James, everyone knows it."_

"_Do you think she loves me back?" questioned James._

_Noah rubbed his chin. "I don't know. Your feet smell."_

_James threw a spoon at him._

"_Of course she loves you," laughed Noah._

"_You really think so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So now all I have to do is tell her. How do I do that?"_

"_Well, you could say Hailey, I love you," suggested Noah. "Or you could even say Hailey, I love you." _

_James glared at his brother. "You're a lot of help."_

"_It's not that hard. You love the girl so go tell her."_

"_I will."_

_James left the kitchen. Finally, thought Noah as he reached for James' uneaten toast. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_James knocked on the Weasley's front door. Ron answered it._

"_Hey James, what can I do for you?" he asked._

"_Is Hailey home?"_

"_Yeah, she's out back. Come on in."_

_James walked inside the Weasley home. He continued past the kitchen and out the back door. Hailey was flying on her broom._

"_Hailey!" he yelled._

_She glanced down from the sky and noticed a figure waving their arms wildly. Hailey headed towards the ground and landed._

"_Hi," she said as she hopped off her broom. James pulled her into his arms and hugged her._

"_There's something I have to tell you," he started._

_Hailey pulled back. "Ok, what is it?"_

"_I. I uhh. You see I uhh."_

_Hailey smirked at him. "Spit it out."_

"_I love you!" he blurted. _

_She kissed him. When she pulled back, she whispered "I love you too."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Noah, show me what you got?" stated Hailey as she turned on the wireless.

Music blasted out of the magic radio. Noah and Hailey were inside the Room of Requirement for their first dance lesson. Noah listened to the music and started to tap his feet. Then he started to sway his hips. Hailey raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. Noah bobbed his head and jumped up and down to the beat of the song. Hailey couldn't control herself any longer. She began to laugh. He glared at her.

"What is so funny?"

"You. Please tell me you are not serious right now."

"I told you I couldn't dance. What did you expect?"

"A trace of rhythm," she stated sarcastically.

"That's it I'm done. I'm just going to sit through the entire ball," he muttered.

"No, no. I'm sorry I laughed. How about we try slow dancing first?"

"Why?"

"I won't laugh as much."

She changed the wireless station until a slow song was playing.

"Alright, so most likely Emma is going to place her arms around your neck."

Hailey placed her arms around Noah's neck.

"Then you put your hands on her hips," she instructed.

He placed his hands on her hips.

"Noah, when people slow dance they aren't five feet away from each other," she joked.

"Sorry." He quickly pulled her closer and SMACK.

"Ow," they said together.

Hailey rubbed her head as he rubbed his chin.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"It's ok. How about we try something different?"

"Ok. What?"

"Have you ever seen your parent's slow dance?" she asked.

Noah nodded.

"Picture that in your mind and do what they did."

Noah thought about the last time he saw his parents dance. Instinctively, he stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Noah pulled her closer so that there was very little space between them. Slowly, he began to move. Hailey followed his lead. When the song finished, neither of them moved.

"Noah," she whispered.

He stared into her eyes. "Yeah?"

"The song is over. You did really well."

Noah didn't respond at first. He continued to play the image of his parents dancing. He remembered how his dad kissed his mother at the end of the song. Hailey moved to step out of his arms, but he pulled her back.

"Noah, what are you.."

She never had the chance to finish because her lips were covered by his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Hailey involuntarily moaned. When breathing became an issue, they slowly pulled apart. They continued to look at each other until Hailey roughly pushed Noah.

"I can't believe you just did that," she yelled.

"You let me do it and you kissed me back."

"No, I helped you to learn how to dance and you thank me by kissing me!"

"It was just a kiss."

"No, a kiss between us is never just a kiss."

Noah stared at her.

"James! You remember your brother right!"

_James _thought Noah. _Oh Merlin. _

"Hailey I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. It was a stupid mistake. It won't happen again."

Hailey nodded. "We should get back to the common room."

"Yeah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry and Hermione were waiting in Luna's office. They finished all the tests and were eagerly awaiting their results.

"What if something is wrong with me?" whispered Hermione.

"Nothing is going to be wrong with you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just have a feeling that everything is going to be ok," replied Harry.

The door opened and Luna walked inside with a folder in her hands.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Harry.

Luna sat down at her desk and opened the folder. She flipped to Harry's results.

"Well Harry, everything seems normal with you. Your sperm count is good and all your tests came back negative. You're in good health."

Hermione gripped Harry's hand. _It's me _she thought_. I'm the one that's stopping us from having another child. _

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Luna flipped to Hermione's results.

"Hermione, everything looks fine with you too."

"What?" said Hermione.

"Both of you are healthy and are capable to conceive. The results prove that you two can have a baby," finished Luna.

"So why haven't we?" asked Harry.

"It could be stress. Maybe you should consider a vacation and take the time to relax."

"It has been awhile since we went away," commented Hermione.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So go on vacation and come back pregnant," stated Luna.

"We will."

Harry and Hermione thanked Luna and left her office.

"I think we should definitely go on a vacation," declared Hermione as she followed Harry into their home.

"I was thinking we should rent a cabin up north."

"That's a great idea. Noah's Christmas break is coming up and James will get a break from training for Christmas too."

"A Potter family vacation," stated Harry.

"We should invite the Weasley's," suggested Hermione.

"A Potter and Weasley family vacation."

"I'll owl Luna and Ron."

"And I'll book the cabin," said Harry.

Three weeks had gone by since Noah and Hailey kissed. Things seemed to be back to normal. They hung out and laughed like nothing ever happened. Currently, Noah and Hailey walked to the room of requirement for their last dance lesson.

"What are you doing for Christmas break?" asked Noah.

"A family vacation. We're going to a cabin in Northern England."

"Really? That's what I'm doing," commented Noah.

"In Northern England?"

"Yeah."

"Our parents never do anything without each other. You realize we're going to the same cabin right?"

"I figured. That's good though. You can give me my Christmas gift on Christmas morning."

"What makes you think you're getting a gift, Potter?"

"I got you one so it's only fair that you get me one."

"You bought me a Christmas gift?" questioned Hailey.

"Yes, I did."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that?"

"Aw, come on. Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"Tempting, but no."

"Why not, Noah?"

"Because it's not Christmas yet."

"So?"

"I'll give it to you on Christmas Eve," decided Noah.

"Is there anyway I can convince you to give it to me sooner?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

They walked into the room of requirement. Hailey walked over to the wireless radio and turned it on.

"Alright twinkle toes, let's see if you've been practicing."

Noah spun around and started dancing. He then grabbed Hailey's hand and spun her to him.

"Groove with me lady."

Hailey laughed and started to dance with him.

"You have definitely gotten better," she commented.

"All thanks to you and all the lessons."

"I helped but you did the rest."

The song ended and a slow song began to play. They automatically slowed down and stepped closer to each other. Hailey and Noah began to slow dance.

"Thanks for teaching me," he said.

"What are friends for?"

Noah laughed.

"What's so funny, mister?"

"You. Me. Us being friends."

"Yeah, who would have thought we'd ever become friends."

"James," stated Noah.

"What does James have anything to do with us being friends?"

"He asked me to look after you."

Hailey stopped dancing. "What do you mean?"

"When you two broke up, he asked me to look after you."

"So he passed me off to you." Hailey pulled away from him.

"No, it's not like that at all."

"Then what was it like, Noah!" yelled Hailey.

"You were hurt and he wanted you to have someone," explained Noah.

"So we're only friends because you and James felt sorry for me."

"Hails, that is not what I'm saying."

"Then explain it to me."

"Ok. That day the only reason I walked into that bathroom was because I did promise James I'd look after you."

Hailey shook her head and turned to leave. Noah went after her.

"Hailey, wait!"

"No!" she yelled back as she exited the room.

"Let me finish, please Hails."

Hailey turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"It only started out that way. Once we started spending time together, it had nothing to do with my promise to James."

"What was it about then?"

"You and me. You've become one of my closest friends."

Hailey glared at him. "So the only reason we started hanging out was because James asked you to?"

"Yes, but that isn't the reason anymore. The way I felt about you then is completely different now."

"Yeah right," she stated.

"It's true. Before we always argued and we couldn't stand each other."

"And now?"

Noah stepped closer to her. "Now, I can't stop thinking of how it felt to kiss you and to hold you."

Hailey's look softened. "Noah, we can't."

"I know it's wrong. There are a million reasons why, but I can't help it. You had to be thinking about it too."

"Yes, all the time," she whispered.

Noah stepped closer and kissed her for the second time.

Amy Patil could not wait until Christmas break. She would get to see Jon. She missed him so much. Amy was making her way to the owlery to send Jon her latest letter. After she sent the letter, she planned to go outside. Hogwarts grounds were covered in snow and she couldn't wait to beam her friends with snow balls. Amy continued walking to the owlery when something caused her to stop. She watched enviously as a couple kissed each other passionately. The guy had the girl pinned against the wall. They were completely entranced by each other. The couple never noticed Amy. The girl moaned as the boy ran kisses down her neck. _Is that Hailey Weasley _thought Amy. She stepped closer but could not get a better look at the guy Hailey was with. Amy quickly turned around and left. _Who was Hailey kissing_ she thought. Amy walked back to her common room and rewrote her letter to her boyfriend, Jon.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Noah pulled away from Hailey. "Merlin," he whispered.

"Mmm." Hailey opened her eyes.

"What's going on here, Hails?"

"I don't know."

"This is crazy."

"You're the one who keeps kissing me," she explained.

"I don't see you protesting."

"Which is what scares me," she muttered.

"What do we do?"

"Stop it. We stop whatever it is that is happening between us. You have to stop kissing me."

"Hails, I don't know if I can."

"You have to."

Noah stepped closer to her. "Something is happening and we need to figure out what it is."

"No, we don't. We're just friends, Noah. We just got caught up in the moment and kissed."

"Caught up in the moment?"

"Yes, a moment of weakness."

"A moment of weakness? Hails it's more than that and you know it."

Hailey shook her head. "It's only natural for us to think we have feelings for each other. We spend a lot of time together."

"So we only think we have feelings for each other?" he asked.

"Yes, we're only friends and we made two mistakes."

Noah wanted to protest but nothing seemed to be getting through to her.

"Okay, I won't kiss you again."

He turned and walked away from her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Jonathan Smith walked into his room with a letter clutched in his hand. James turned around from his desk when Jon entered their room.

"Hey, what are you up to?" asked James.

"Nothing. I just received a letter from Amy and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Alright, just let me finish the letter I'm writing to Hailey."

"It has to do with Hailey."

James put down his quill. "Is she okay?"

Jon laughed sarcastically. "More than okay it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should probably make your intentions known to Hailey."

"I plan to," confirmed James.

"You might have to do it sooner than you think."

"What makes you say that?"

"Amy saw Hailey kissing some bloke. She said it was a very heated kiss."

"What!?" yelled James. "What bloke!?"

"Amy wasn't able to see him. His back was towards her."

"Is she sure it was Hailey?"

"Positive."

James balled up his letter to Hailey and threw it away. "I see her in a couple of days. There's no way I'm letting her be with someone else. She belongs to me."

"She belongs to you?"

"You know what I mean. Hailey is the one for me. I can't let her go."

"What are you going to go?"

"Get her back. I'll do whatever it takes. She'll be my girlfriend again before the break is over."

"What if she's not the one?"

"That's not possible," stated James.

"Well, what if you're not the one for her? Doesn't she have a right to find that out. I mean come on James, you broke her heart for no real reason."

"I had a real reason and it was a stupid mistake. I apologized."

"What was the real reason?" questioned Jon.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jon looked skeptically at his friend. _He's hiding something_ he thought.

"Do you think Noah might know who the bloke is?" asked James.

"It's possible. Like you said they're pretty close."

"Yeah, I'll ask him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Your sister is so frustrating," stated Noah as he stormed into the seventh year boy's dormitory.

Will rolled over in his bed. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"It's a Saturday and you're my best friend. Giving advice is a requirement."

"Go talk to Hailey."

"I can't. She's insufferable."

"Yeah, I know. Now, let me sleep."

Will rolled back over.

"I kissed Hailey," blurted Noah.

Will quickly jumped out of bed. "What did you say?"

"I kissed her. Twice."

"Damn. I owe Leah five galleons."

"What? Why?"

"No reason. We just had a little bet going. You couldn't wait until after Christmas to kiss her could you?"

"Sorry, I didn't exactly plan it."

"So you kissed her, good for you."

"No, not good."

"Why not good?"

"A number of reasons, the biggest one being James."

"That can be fixed if you tell him how you feel. Tell him before things go too far."

"There's the other problem. There's nothing to really tell. Hailey has it set in her mind that the kisses were mistakes."

"Did she kiss you back?"

"Both times and there's no denying that she liked it."

"So she's in denial."

"Or confused like me."

"You're confused about your feelings for her."

"Yes."

"What are your feelings?"

"I don't know. They're all jumbled up. I have these feelings for her and I can't get rid of them."

"Do you want to get rid of them?"

"No."

"Well, then the first step is to tell James. You can't pursue anything with Hailey until you tell him."

"What if she's not over him? What if when she kisses me, she sees him?"

"You need to find that out, mate."

"It's kind of hard when she's acting like nothing happened."

"Christmas break is in a day. You can solve everything then."

"Yeah."

Will walked over to Noah and pulled him into a hug and pretended to cry.

"My boy is growing up. I'm so proud of you."

Noah pushed him away as Will laughed.

"You're a wanker."

"And you are falling for my sister."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"L is for the way you look at me," sang Harry as he washed the shampoo out of his hair in the shower.

"O is for the only one I see."

Hermione stopped packing for the vacation to listen to her husband. She giggled as she realized what he was singing. Hermione walked into the bathroom.

"V is very very extraordinary," continued Harry. "E is even more than anyone that you adore."

Harry turned in the shower when he heard someone laugh. His wife was standing against the bathroom counter laughing at him.

"What's so funny, Mrs. Potter?"

"Mr. Potter."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh yes, I'm absolutely bubbling over with envy of your horrible singing voice."

Harry turned off the water and stepped out.

"Are you done packing?" he asked.

"Almost. Have you even started?"

"I'm a wizard. With a swish of my wand, I'll be packed."

"Lazy." Hermione admired her husband's physique as he dried himself off.

"I'll finish the packing. You go meet Noah at the train station."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll be back soon."

Hermione kissed her husband and then left for the station. Harry walked into the bedroom and looked at the clothes Hermione packed. He took some clothes out and replaced them with one's he bought for her. _This is going to be a very good vacation _he thought.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Thirteen **

Noah boarded the Hogwarts Express and went in search of a compartment. He bumped into Emma Jordan as she rushed out of her compartment.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Oh hey Noah. Nothing, I was just going to say goodbye to my friends. They're staying at Hogwarts for Christmas."

"So you will be by yourself on the train?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"No, of course not. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Noah stepped out of her way so that she could walk by. He turned and stepped into her compartment. Noah placed his trunk on the shelf. Since her trunk was lying on the ground, he picked it up and placed it beside his. As he sat down, Will ran past the compartment. A couple seconds later, the Wealsey redhead appeared in the doorway.

"Noah, did you forget where we usually sit?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"Emma's by herself. I thought I'd keep her company."

"Emma Jordan?"

"Yes."

"Your Graduation Ball date?"

"Yes, which is part of the reason I'm here. I want to know more about her."

"That's nice. So basically you're avoiding Hailey," Will concluded.

"No, it has nothing to do with her."

"Yeah, sure whatever you say."

"It doesn't!"

"Mhm. Well, I better get going. Have fun avoiding."

"I'm not avoiding.."

Noah couldn't finish because Will had run off. A few minutes later, Emma walked back into the compartment.

"Good, you're still here."

"Yes, I am. You sure you do not mind?"

"I'm positive. I'm glad you wanted to stay."

"Well, I didn't want you to be by yourself and we haven't talked in awhile."

"We've both been pretty busy."

Noah briefly thought about Hailey. "Yeah, well when it's warmer we can definitely go flying."

"You don't have to take me."

"I want to, remember?"

"Yes." Emma smiled. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Of course, I'm excited to see my parents and open gifts."

"Don't you have a brother?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you excited to see him?"

"James and I aren't that close but it will be good to see him. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"It is a long story."

"We have a whole train ride for you to tell me."

"I don't want you to think less of me or hurt your feelings."

"Why would you hurt my feelings?"

"Because you fancy me."

"I think you are very good-looking but I don't know you well enough to fancy you. Plus, the little crush I had disappeared once I saw your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"Yes, the girl you're always with."

"We're not dating."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's actually part of the long story."

"Well, start telling it."

"You sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you asked for it."

Noah began to tell Emma about his promise to James, his kisses with Hailey, and everything in between.

**Forty-five minutes later**

"So then she tells me both kisses are mistakes and that we're only friends," finished Noah.

"Wow."

"Why wow?"

"I would hate to be in your situation."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"What else do you think?"

"Well, is she worth it? I mean what if her feelings for you are just friendship. Then I wouldn't bother telling James."

"Why not?"

"If she doesn't feel the same then move on. Why cause any tension between you and your brother?"

"And if she does feel something more?"

"Then you two need to find out if it's something you want to pursue and if you do then tell your brother."

"So you think I should define things with Hailey before I tell my brother?"

"Yes, because if nothing can happen between you and Hailey than there's no reason to tell."

"Makes sense."

"Mhm."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will walked into his compartment and sat down next to Leah.

"Where's Noah?" asked Hailey.

"He's in another compartment."

"Why?" asked Leah.

"Something about getting to know his date to the ball."

"He's with Emma Jordan?" asked Hailey.

"Yup."

"When is he coming back here?"

"He's not."

"So it's just Noah, Emma, and her friends."

"No, it's just Noah and Emma."

"Oh."

Will and Leah shared a look.

"Maybe he'll start fancying her," commented Leah.

"Yeah, they would make a cute couple," added Will.

"No, they wouldn't," declared Hailey. "She doesn't even know him. She doesn't know how sweet and sincere he is. She doesn't even know that he won't eat toast unless every single part is covered with butter and jam."

"She could always find that out," said Leah.

"No, she doesn't deserve him. He's one of a kind."

"Yeah, but I'm sure the way he eats his toast isn't a high priority."

"Well, she doesn't know that he loves ketchup but he won't eat sliced tomatoes. She doesn't know that he never wears matching socks. She won't appreciate him."

"Maybe, maybe not," stated Leah.

"What does it matter?" asked Will.

"Because it just does. She wouldn't appreciate how cute he is because his hair makes it seem like he just got out of bed. She doesn't even know how soft his lips are or how it feels when he holds you."

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute. What do you mean how soft his lips are? Have you two kissed?"

Hailey nodded.

"This sounds like girl talk. I'll be back later," stated Will as he left the compartment.

"So how was it?" asked Leah.

"Amazing."

"Do you like Noah?"

"I don't know. Everything is so complicated."

"Why is it complicated?"

"Because of James."

"Do you still have feelings for James?"

"James was my first love. I'll always love him."

"But are you still in love him?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what's the problem?" questioned Leah.

"This would kill James and before we were together we were best friends."

"So if James wasn't in the picture, what would you do?"

"I'd be the one with Noah right now and not Emma Jordan."

"Do you want to pursue anything with Noah?"

"I think I do."

"Then you need to talk to him and then the two of you can talk to James."

"It sounds easy, but doing it is going to be hard."

"Anything worthwhile shouldn't come easy."

Will poked his head back into the compartment. "Are you two done talking about girly stuffy?"

"Yes," answered Leah. "Is that why you left? You thought we were talking about girly stuff?"

"Yes, I didn't want to hear any details."

Leah laughed at her boyfriend. "By the way Will, you owe me five galleons."

"Yeah, I know," he said grumpily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**My longest chapter yet! Lol! You'll get to see a little brother on brother drama, but they still are not at the cabin. That's the next chapter! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

The Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Noah handed Emma her trunk. "Have a good Christmas!"

"You too! I hope everything works out for you."

"Thanks."

Noah left the compartment and walked to one of the exits on the train. He stepped off the train and walked through the barrier. Immediately, he spotted his mother.

"Mum!"

"Hey sweetie."

Hermione hugged him. "Merlin, you are still growing. You grew almost a foot."

Noah laughed. "Mum, I'm the exact same height. You must be shrinking."

"Nonsense, you are still growing."

"If you say so."

"Excited to be home?"

"Of course, anything is better than school."

"School is not that bad. Oh, look there's Luna."

Hermione pointed to where Luna was standing with her children. Luna hugged both her kids.

"Mum, we're in public," stated Will.

"Oh well, I missed you two."

"We missed you too, Mum," said Hailey.

Hermione and Noah walked over and greeted everyone.

"Are you packed and ready to go, Hermione?" asked Luna.

"Harry's finishing the packing."

"I could never trust Ron to pack for me. There wouldn't be any clothes in the suitcase. He'd have me naked the entire time and you know what would happen next."

"Ew Mum," commented Will.

"What?" replied Luna innocently.

"That's gross."

"It's completely natural."

"Not when it's your parents," muttered Will.

Noah laughed at the discomfort Will was obviously in.

"We'll see you guys at the cabin," said Hermione.

Noah said goodbye and turned to leave with his mother when Hailey stuffed a piece of parchment in his hand. He looked at her questioningly but she only smiled and walked away. Noah watched her leave and then ran to catch up with his mum.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So what's new?" asked Hermione as she drove them home.

"Half the school year is done."

"And you're excited for it to be over?"

"Very."

"Do you know what you want to do after graduation?" she asked.

"Travel."

"For the summer?"

"Yes."

"And after that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you love photography. Why not pursue something with that?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any proper training."

"You could always take courses at a muggle school."

"More schooling huh, Mum?"

"You could never have enough education."

"Maybe."

"As long as you have some sort of plan, Noah."

"I will, Mum. Before school is over, I will have a plan."

"Good. There was one other thing I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"How do you feel about being a big brother?" she asked.

"Huh? Mum, did you forget I'm your younger son?"

"No, but if things go as planned you will be a big brother."

"You're pregnant!"

"No, not yet."

"But you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Cool. I'm just going to pretend that a stork delivers the baby."

"Noah, you are old enough to accept how babies are created."

"Yes I am, but not when it involves my parents. That's just weird."

Hermione laughed. "Okay, hopefully a stork will deliver a healthy baby girl."

"A sister? She's not allowed to date. Nope, no boys. We're sending her to an all girls school."

Hermione shook her head. "She's not even conceived and you are already banning boys."

"I'm sure Dad will agree with me."

"He will. It'll be up to me to get you guys to leave her be."

"She doesn't need boys. They're nothing but trouble."

"I'm glad you're okay with adding to the Potter family."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm excited. The more the merrier."

"Good. I love you, Noah."

"I love you too, Mum."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

James packed his bag for Christmas Break. _This vacation couldn't have come any sooner_ he thought. Training was brutal and there was barely time to breathe let alone sleep. He left his room and walked to the exit of the building.

"Hey, James," stated someone from behind him.

James turned around and spotted April Cummings. She was one of his fellow trainees.

"Hi, April," he said when she caught up to him.

"Are you leaving for break?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and my family are spending Christmas together."

"That's nice. I'll be spending Christmas here."

"Why?"

"For practice. I plan to be the top auror."

"You probably will be. You work really hard and you're good."

"Thanks, so are you."

"You know you could stop by for Christmas dinner, if you'd like," offered James.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Maybe I will."

"Good. I'll owl you the address when I'm there."

"Okay. Have a Happy Christmas."

"You too."

April watched him walk away. _Cute butt_ she thought. _Very cute. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

James apparated to the front of his house. He walked in the front door and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, his parents and Noah were eating coffee cake and drinking hot chocolate. It was Noah's favorite snack.

"Hey everyone," said James.

Hermione stood up and gave James a hug.

"Hey James," said Noah from his seat.

Harry shook James' hand when Hermione released him. James sat down next to Noah and helped himself to a piece of coffee cake.

"How's training?" asked Noah.

"Great and painful, I'm learning a lot."

"That's good."

James looked at his parents. "I invited someone from training to have Christmas dinner with us. Is that okay?"

"Of course, son," stated Harry. "Do we know him?"

"Actually, it's a she. Her name is April."

"Does she have family?" asked Hermione.

"I don't think so. She never goes home during the weekends. She's completely focused on training. April is one of the best trainees."

"I've heard some good things from Kingsley. He said the group of trainees is really good," said Harry.

"They should be picking partners soon," added Hermione.

"I thought you didn't get a partner until you graduated the program," commented Noah.

"Throughout the program, each trainee is paired with a different partner. It isn't until you graduate that your official partner is chosen," explained James.

"So they try each pair out to see who works best with whom," said Noah.

"Yes," answered Harry.

Noah yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

He gave his mother a kiss on his cheek and then said goodnight to everyone. Noah walked up to his room. When he entered his room, he closed the door and took out the piece of parchment Hailey gave him. He opened the parchment and read it.

_Noah,_

_They weren't mistakes. You were right. Something is happening between us and I want to find out what it is. _

_Love, _

_Hailey xoxo_

Noah smiled. He'd be able to talk to her tomorrow. _If things go well, Hailey and I will be together and we'd have James' blessing_ thought Noah before he drifted off to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day James woke up earlier than anyone else. Ever since training began, he'd become used to waking up early. He walked out of his room and into Noah's. James shook Noah.

"Wake up," he said.

Noah slowly opened his eyes and saw someone who looked a lot like his brother.

"James?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"In the morning?" mumbled Noah.

"Yes."

"Please tell me someone is hurt or dying and that's the reason you woke me up this early."

"No one's hurt."

"Then get out of my room."

"I need a running partner."

"A what?"

"A running partner."

"What are you running from?" questioned Noah.

"Nothing, it's for exercise."

"Oh."

"So get up and let's go."

"Okay, I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Okay," said James as he walked out the room. Noah quickly grabbed his wand and locked his door. Then he conjured a boulder and placed it in front of his door. _Running at four thirty_ thought Noah. _He's insane_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four hours later, Noah woke up to someone pounding on his door.

"Noah! Open the door!"

Noah hopped out of bed and waved his wand to remove the boulder and unlocked his door. His dad was standing on the other side grinning at him.

"James tried to get you to go running, didn't he?"

Noah nodded.

"He's used to his training schedule."

"I figured."

"Breakfast is ready. Come eat."

Noah followed his dad downstairs and into the kitchen. _Mmm pancakes_ he thought. James was already fully dressed and pouring syrup on a stack of pancakes.

"How was your run?" asked Noah.

"Once I realized you weren't coming, it was fine."

"Why do you need a running partner?"

"Competition. It helps to push me to my limit."

"Oh."

Noah grabbed some pancakes and bacon.

"What time are we leaving?" he asked his parents.

Hermione placed more pancakes on the table. "As soon as everyone is showered and dressed."

"When will the Weasley's be there?" asked James.

"Around three," stated Harry. "Ron doesn't wake up until noon."

"Excited to see Hailey?" asked Hermione.

"Yes."

"She's becoming such a beautiful young woman," commented Hermione.

"That's good," said James. "I heard she was kissing some bloke at school."

Noah dropped his fork and started choking on the bacon he was eating. Harry patted him on the back.

"Are you okay, Noah?" asked Hermione.

He nodded and drank some milk. Hermione turned back to James. "You heard she was kissing someone?"

"Yes, Jon's girlfriend saw her."

Noah stared at his plate.

"It could have been anyone. You know how gossip runs wild in that school," declared Harry.

"She's positive that it was Hailey," said James.

"I'm sure if she was seeing anyone Noah would know," stated Hermione.

Everyone looked at Noah.

"No, she's not dating anyone."

"See, you still have a chance, James," stated Harry.

"Chance?" asked Noah. "What chance?"

"James is trying to get Hailey back," explained Hermione.

Noah felt his stomach drop and looked over at James. "I thought you just wanted to be her friend."

"I want more. I've always wanted more."

"Then why'd you dump her."

"It's none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't. You weren't around to pick up the pieces. You didn't see her cry and fall apart. I did. I was there."

"She's forgiven me."

"Because she thinks you just want friendship."

"I plan on telling her I want more."

Noah shook his head. "So what, you just decided you want her back. She's not a switch you can just turn off and on!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I just..I just don't want to see her hurt again."

"I won't hurt her."

Noah pushed his plate away. "I'm going to go get ready."

He got up from the table and walked upstairs.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Fifteen **

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. Harry waved his wand to clear the table and clean the dishes.

"Your mother and I are going to go get ready too," he said to James.

James shrugged his shoulders. Hermione followed her husband upstairs. Once they were inside their bedroom, Hermione turned to him.

"Well, that was interesting breakfast. What do you think their blowup was about?"

"I'm not exactly sure but, Hailey seems to have grown on Noah."

"Maybe too much," commented Hermione.

"You don't think he likes her, do you?"

"It's a possibility."

"No, Noah wouldn't do that to James."

"James broke up with her."

"Yes, but they're brothers and something like this would change everything."

"I know. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this."

"Exactly, I don't see it happening, Hermione."

"It happened between us. That's how we got together, Harry."

"I know. I remember."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Potters placed their bags in the trunk of the car and hopped in.

"Why are we driving?" asked Noah.

"We're not," answered Hermione. "The car is a portkey."

Within a few minutes the car disappeared from the Potter driveway. It reappeared in the driveway in front of the cabin.

"We're here," announced Harry. "Boys grab the bags."

Harry and Hermione walked inside the cabin. James turned to Noah.

"You heard him, grab the bags."

"He said for both of us to bring them inside."

James ignored him and grabbed his own bag. "Happy, I got a bag."

He then went inside the cabin. _Wanker _thought Noah. He took out his wand and shrunk the rest of the bags. Then he grabbed them and followed his brother inside the cabin. The cabin wasn't huge, but it was cozy. Noah placed his parents shrunken bags on the table next to the front door. He walked upstairs to pick a bedroom. There were two master bedrooms, four regular bedrooms, and four bathrooms. Each master bedroom had its own bathroom and one of the single rooms had a bathroom. Noah passed by the bathroom at the top of the stairs and noticed that James had taken the very first room. Three bedrooms were left. Noah took the one next to James and placed his bag on the bed. James walked into the room.

"This is Hailey's room. Pick another," he said.

Noah shook his head. "I like the view in this room plus Hailey should have her own bathroom. She shouldn't have to share with three boys."

"The room with the bathroom is all the way down the hall."

"So?"

"I told you that I want her back. It would be easier if we were closer."

"James, there's something I need to tell you about Hailey."

"What?"

"Hey boys, get down here," interrupted Harry.

James walked out of the room before Noah could say anything. Downstairs, Harry and Hermione were standing in the living room.

"Your mother is going to the grocery store, which one of you would like to help her?" asked Harry.

"I want to be here when the Weasley's get here," stated James.

Noah rolled his eyes. "I'll go."

"Good," said Hermione.

She grabbed the car keys and motioned for Noah to follow her. Once they left, Harry turned to James.

"You can help me put sheets on all the beds and get this place ready for people."

"Okay."

"Let's get started."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ron! Hurry up!" yelled Luna.

Ron Weasley stuffed another donut in his mouth and ran out of the kitchen. His family was already waiting for him in the car.

"Dad, you'll be able to eat at the cabin," stated Hailey.

Ron grinned with his mouth full of glazed donut. "It's for the road."

"Ronald, we'll be there in less than a minute," declared Luna.

Ron shrugged and got into the car. The car disappeared from the Weasley's drive way and reappeared in front of the cabin.

"Nice cabin," commented Will.

"Are the Potter's here?" asked Hailey. "I don't see their car."

James Potter walked outside waving. The Weasley's stepped out of their car and greeted him.

"Where's the rest of the clan?" asked Ron.

"My dad's inside and Noah and my mum are at the grocery store."

"Good," said Ron "The food will be here soon."

Will laughed at his dad. Harry walked outside.

"Ron, you are going to love your bedroom," he said. "It's right across from the kitchen."

Ron grinned. "Perfect. Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs. It's down the hall from the kids bedrooms."

James looked at Hailey. "Want to go pick out your room?"

"Sure," she said. "Come on, Will."

The three went inside and up the stairs.

"I picked the first one," stated James.

"Which one did Noah pick?" asked Hailey.

"He hasn't picked one," lied James.

"I'm taking the second room," exclaimed Will.

Hailey continued walking down the hall to look at the other rooms.

"Will, why don't you pick another room," suggested James.

"Why? I like this one," he said as he pointed at the second room. "It has a nice view."

"I think you should pick a different one."

Will raised an eyebrow and was going to respond when Hailey came back.

"I love the last bedroom. It has its own bathroom," she said.

"So like I said, I'll take the second room," stated Will as he walked into the room.

Hailey stayed in the hallway with James.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I feel great. Things are good."

"You look good," he commented.

Hailey smiled at him. "Thanks."

"It's good to see you," James said as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

Hailey hugged him back.

"I missed you, Hailey."

"I missed you too."

She pulled away just as Will walked back out of his room. They heard a commotion coming from downstairs. The three of them went to check it out. When they got downstairs, they saw Ron hugging Hermione.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," he repeated.

Will spotted Noah. "What's my dad thanking your mum for?"

Noah laughed. "He's thanking her for buying muggle candy bars."

Will snorted.

"Do you need help with the groceries?" asked Hailey.

Noah smiled at her. "Sure."

They walked outside together.

"Today is Christmas Eve," declared Hailey.

"Yes, it is."

"So you know what that means."

"That Christmas is tomorrow."

Hailey bumped her hips into his. "You know what I mean."

Noah grinned. "Yes, you want your gift."

"Mhm."

"I'll give it to you tonight."

"How about you come to my room when everyone is asleep? We can talk and you can give me my gift."

"Good talk or bad talk?" he asked.

Hailey touched his hand to get him to stop walking. She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his chest. Hailey looked around to make sure no one was around. When she realized no one was she gently placed her lips against his.

"A good talk," she whispered.

She stepped away from him, grabbed a bag of groceries, and walked back inside the cabin. Noah stood there motionless. _Merlin, I'm a goner _he thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Will walked outside and found his best friend standing next to the Potter's car.

"Noah, you're supposed to bring the groceries in."

Noah didn't respond. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard Will.

"Noah, earth to Noah."

"I've got a problem," stated Noah.

"What is it now?"

"James wants Hailey back."

"Oh."

"And he's going to tell her."

"Uh oh."

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"No, not really."

"Thanks, mate."

"Well, this puts my sister in a really bad situation."

"I know."

"You're just going to have to let things play out."

"We're going to talk to tonight."

"That's good. Just make sure you tell James how you feel about Hailey."

"I will. I'm going to tell him after I talk to Hailey."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

That night when everyone was in bed, Noah snuck out of his room. He walked down the hall and softly knocked on Hailey's door. She immediately answered.

"It took you long enough," she whispered.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was really asleep."

Hailey pulled him inside. He looked her up and down. "Cute pajamas."

Hailey looked down at her tank top and frog printed pajama pants.

"These happen to be my favorite pajama pants and you, mister, shouldn't even talk."

Noah glanced at his pajama bottoms. "Hey, spider-man is a big super hero."

Hailey laughed at him. "Yeah, for little kids."

"Well, I guess I'll be taking your gift back to my room," he joked.

"Oh no. Give it here. I can't wait anymore."

Noah handed her an envelope.

"You wrote me a letter?" she asked.

"Open it and see."

Hailey opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow and lavender card. She flipped the card over and began to read:

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_On June 11, 2008, the Holyhead Harpies are having quidditch tryouts. We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited. Bring your skills and dazzle us, for it is an honor to even be considered for a position. _

_Best wishes,_

_Julia Jones_

_Holyhead Harpies Manager_

When she didn't respond, Noah immediately began to explain the gift.

"I've been writing to them since the summer. I know how much you love quidditch and you deserve to play professionally," he started.

"The Holyhead Harpies only have private tryouts. How did you get them to invite me?" she asked.

"I didn't do much. I just wrote to them about how great you are and that they had to come see you play."

"You've been planning this since the summer?"

"Well yes, and they came to Slytherin match," he rambled. "They obviously loved you and this is your chance to follow your dreams."

Hailey was quiet for a minute and Noah began to get nervous.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to go and I could always get you something else."

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

"Will tells me I am and sometimes I can be," he stated.

"Noah, I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you so much," she declared as she hugged him.

"I'm really glad you like it."

"I love it."

Hailey led him to her bed and they sat down.

"I can't believe you did this, Noah."

Noah just grinned at her. He was thrilled that she liked his gift.

"Do you want your gift?" she asked.

"Sure."

Hailey went to her closet and pulled out a box. She walked back to Noah and gave it to him. Noah opened the box, and pulled out a camera.

"It's a muggle camera. I know you have a magical one, but I thought you'd like to try this one out," she explained.

"This is great. This must have cost you a lot."

"It doesn't matter how much it was. The guy at the muggle shop said it's the type of camera professional's use."

"Wow, Hails thank you. This means a lot to me."

He pulled her to him so that she was sitting on his lap. Hailey rested her head against his.

"You are very welcome," she whispered.

Noah put the camera down and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you want to be with me, Hails?"

Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck. "More than anything."

"Good, because I want to be with you too."

Hailey leaned in and kissed him. They continued kissing for what seemed like forever before either of them pulled away to catch their breath.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"You're pretty amazing yourself."

"It's getting late."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave."

"I'd love to stay with you, but someone might come."

"We're going to have to tell them about us soon."

"James first though," he said. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"No," stated Hailey. "We'll tell him."

………………..

The next day, everyone woke up around noon and exchanged gifts. Noah and Hailey reopened each other's gifts in front of their families. After the gifts were open, everyone started to clean up the wrapping paper. Will motioned for Noah to follow him into the kitchen. When they were inside the kitchen, Will turned to Noah.

"So how'd the talk go?" he asked.

"It was great. She wants to be with me."

"Good, when are you going to tell James?"

"Today."

"Why today?"

"I figure the sooner we tell him, the better."

"That's true. He's not going to like it."

"I know, but he'll have to accept it."

"Well, we could never say this wasn't an eventful Christmas."

"Yeah, so what did you get Leah for Christmas?"

"A picture of me."

Noah laughed. "Are you serious?"

"No, you dolt. I bought her a bracelet."

"She's a jewelry girl, huh?"

"Yes, she'd been giving me hints about it for weeks."

"What kind of hints?"

"She kept showing me her wrist and saying it was so bare. She would compliment other girls on their bracelets too."

"So you bought her one and sent it to her."

"I owled it to her in a never ending box."

"Never ending box?" questioned Noah.

"It's a new Weasley Wizard Wheezes product. Every time you open the box, you just get another box inside it."

"She's going to kill you," laughed Noah.

"I know, but it's worth it. I can just imagine her getting frustrated."

"How does she get the bracelet?"

"Oh, she just has to stop trying to open the box and it will reveal the bracelet."

Noah shook his head. "I won't be shocked if she sends you a howler."

Will eyes widened. "I didn't think of that."

Noah laughed and patted Will on the back. "We better get back out there and help clean up."

Noah walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Hailey.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

Noah nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone," stated Will as he joined everyone in the living room.

Hailey turned to Noah. "We can't tell James today."

"Why not?"

"It's Christmas and everyone is so happy. I think tomorrow will be better."

"If that's what you want, then we'll tell him tomorrow."

"Okay."

Noah smiled at her. "Everything's going to work out. It will be okay."

"I hope so because this is going to kill him."

"We should get back," he stated.

Hailey nodded and they walked back into the living room.

………………………..

"What time will April be arriving?" Hermione asked James.

"She should be here around five," he answered.

"Who's April?" questioned Ron.

"She's in auror training with me and I invited to dinner."

"Do you fancy her?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" yelled Luna. "It's none of your business."

"It's okay. April and I are just friends," started James. "There's another girl I want to be with."

All eyes were on James. Ron waited for someone else to ask but when they didn't he decided to.

"Who?" asked Ron nosily.

James looked directly at Hailey and said her name. Ron glanced from Hailey to James.

"Are you two getting back together?"

"I'd like to," admitted James.

Hailey looked at James and then she looked down at her gifts.

"I'm going to take my presents to my room."

She gathered her gifts and went upstairs. Harry and Hermione went upstairs with their things too. Ron went into the kitchen with Luna. Noah and James went upstairs. Will stayed in the living room.

………………………….

As James and Noah reached the top of the stairs, Harry called out from his bedroom.

"James, could you come here for a minute?"

James went into his parent's bedroom and closed the door. Noah continued walking down the hall and knocked on Hailey's door. She opened the door and let him in.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No, I have two brothers who want to be with me. Did you know he wanted more than friendship?"

"He told me before we got here."

"Why didn't you tell me, Noah?"

"I don't know."

"This makes things more complicated."

"I know, but you still want to be with me, right?"

Hailey stayed silent.

"Hails? Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused."

Noah felt his heart break a little. "What are you confused about?"

"James and I never really had closure. He's always been a huge part of my life."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, Noah. I can't talk about this right now."

Noah looked at the ground. "So he says he wants you back and you're just going to drop me."

"No, that's not what I'm saying. The way I feel for you is completely different from the way I feel for him."

"So what do you want, Hails? What do you want me to do?"

"Just give me time. I need time to think."

"Okay."

Noah left the room and went into his own. Hailey watched him leave and wondered if she was doing the right thing.

…………………

James walked back downstairs and into the leaving room shaking his head.

"They are crazy. I can't believe they're doing this. They're going to regret it," he stated.

Will looked over at James from the couch. _Noah and Hailey told him _he thought. Will stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Will.

"Am I alright? No, I just got some really bad news."

"James, I know it's hard and you must be feeling really bad. I just think that you should know that they really are crazy about each other."

"What?" asked James.

"I know you're hurting, but at least they told you before things went too far."

"What are you talking about?"

"Noah and Hailey."

"What? What do Noah and Hailey have to do with anything?"

"Weren't you just talking with them?"

"No, I was talking to my parents. They want to have another kid."

"Oh."

_What have I just done _thought Will.

"You thought Noah and Hailey told me something and that it hurt me."

It was at that moment that James knew. Everything fell into place.

"Noah's the bloke she was kissing," stated James.

Will didn't know what to say.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Noah as he entered the living room.

Both guys looked at him. Will looked miserable and James looked like he was ready for battle. Before Noah could speak again, James lunged at him. Noah hit the ground with James on top of him.

"You wanker!" yelled James as he punched Noah in the face.

"What's your problem?!" screamed Noah as Will pulled James off of him.

"You. You're my problem. You went behind my back and went after my girl."

Noah looked down guiltily. "I didn't go after her. It just happened."

Ron, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Hailey piled into the living room after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on here?" asked Harry.

"Why don't you ask, Noah? Why don't you ask him how long he's been lying to me and sneaking around with Hailey!" screamed James.

"Noah?" asked Harry. "Is that true?"

"That's not how it happened." Noah looked over at James. "I was going to tell you."

"You were my brother," said James. "I trusted you."

"I still am your brother."

James shook his head. "No, you're dead to me."

"James!" scolded Hermione.

James grabbed his coat and walked out the front door. Hailey ran after him. Will turned towards Noah.

"I'm sorry. I thought you told him and it was just a big misunderstanding."

"Don't worry about it."

"Noah," stated Hermione. "Come upstairs with your father and me."

Noah walked upstairs and followed his parents into their bedroom.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Sorry for the update being so late. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

"James wait!" yelled Hailey.

James ignored her and kept walking.

"James, stop! Please!"

James turned around. "Why Noah?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

"Just happened!" he stated angrily. "You two hated each other!"

"Things change. We got to know each other."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I just know that he's important to me."

"What about me, Hailey?! You can't be with him and expect me to be okay with it!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you have to make a choice. It's either me or him. You can't have both."

"That's not fair!"

"We've been close for years, Hailey. Don't throw it away because of some confusing months."

James turned around and stalked away. This time Hailey didn't follow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you mad at me?" asked Noah.

"No, we're disappointed in the way you handled things, but we're not mad," said Hermione.

"Noah, believe it or not I know what you're going through," declared Harry.

"I doubt it," muttered Noah.

"I do. Did you know your mother and Ron used to date?"

Noah looked at his mom. "You did?"

"Yes, during the war against Voldemort," she answered.

"At one point during the war, Ron left Hermione and me. When it was just the two of us, your mother and I grew closer."

"We fell in love. I was dating Ron, but I was in love with your father," explained Hermione.

"It was a very hard time for us. Ron is my best friend. He's like a brother to me and I went and fell for his girlfriend."

"At first we tried to deny it, but our feelings wouldn't be ignored. One night, we were together and Ron came back. He walked in on us," she clarified.

"We'd never seen him so angry."

"So what happened?" asked Noah.

"We talked. I told him that I loved her and I wasn't going to give her up, even if it meant losing a brother," stated Harry. "In time, Ron forgave us. Then he started dating Luna."

"So what do you think I should do?" questioned Noah.

"I think you should apologize to James. Try and get him to understand," answered Hermione.

"And if you aren't positive that what you have with Hailey is real, than you should stop seeing her," finished Harry.

"Dad, I know my feelings for Hailey are real."

"What about her feelings for you?" asked Hermione.

"She wanted to be with me, but now I'm not so sure."

"Everything is going to work out, Noah. You might not think so now, but things will get better," declared Hermione.

"I hope so."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James was about to walk inside the cabin when someone apparated in front of him.

"Happy Christmas, James!"

"Merlin, April you scared me."

"Sorry," she stated sheepishly.

"It's alright. Happy Christmas."

"You look like crap, James."

"Well, I feel like crap."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Sure."

"Okay." James proceeded to tell her everything.

"Wow," she uttered when he finished.

"Not your usual Christmas Day huh?"

"Nope."

"I just don't see her choosing Noah over me."

"I don't think you should have given her an ultimatum. She should be able to choose freely."

"But what if she chooses him?"

"If it makes her happy, then you accept it and be happy for her."

"I can't. I can't do that."

"Okay, but I think you are going to regret the ultimatum."

James shook his head. "It's not an ultimatum. I just let her know that if she chooses Noah, I won't be in her life."

"Sounds like an ultimatum to me."

"We should head inside. It's getting pretty cold."

They walked inside and James introduced April to the Weasley's. April and Hailey eyed each other. When Harry and Hermione came downstairs, James introduced April.

"It's nice to meet you, April," stated Hermione.

"You too, Mrs. Potter."

Noah walked down the stairs and looked at James. James refused to acknowledge his presence.

"I'm Noah," he said as he shook her hand.

"April," she introduced as she looked him up and down.

_Good looks run in the family_ she thought.

"I'll give you a tour of the cabin," suggested James.

As they walked upstairs, April loudly mentioned to James "You did not tell me how gorgeous your brother is."

Everyone downstairs glanced at Noah.

"Aren't you becoming quite the ladies man," commented Ron.

Noah turned to Hailey. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yes."

They walked outside together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Today was interesting," remarked Noah.

Hailey nodded. They were silent for a few minutes until she sadly looked up at him.

"Noah.."

"It's over, isn't it?"

"It has to be, Noah."

Noah looked away from her. "It doesn't have to be. We could do this. We could be together."

"James won't accept it."

"So what? Eventually, he will. He has to."

"No, he won't, Noah. Everything would be so awkward and uncomfortable."

"Hails, don't do this."

"Noah.."

"I'm in love with you," he blurted.

Her breath caught in her throat and her tears began to fall.

"I know you're scared. You're scared of me and what you feel for me," he started. "I want to make you happy. I want to spend everyday making you happy, Hails."

Hailey wiped her eyes, but the tears kept falling.

"Give me that chance," he whispered. "Give us a chance."

Hailey shook her head. "I can't."

As she said those two words, Noah felt a sharp tight pain in his chest. It only took him a minute to realize that it was his heart breaking.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Since it took so long for me to post the last chapter, I figured I would post another one. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hailey walked back inside the cabin and ran into her mother.

"Are you okay?" asked Luna.

"I'm fine, Mum."

"You don't look fine. You look like you've been crying."

"I was outside talking to Noah."

"What happened?"

"Can we go somewhere else and talk about it?"

"Of course, your father is in the kitchen so we can talk in my room."

Hailey followed her mother into her room. Luna took a seat on the bed, but Hailey chose to stand.

"So what's going on, Hailey?"

Hailey started to pace. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Okay, well it all started when James broke up with me. I was a mess and he asked Noah to look after me."

"Mhm."

"Noah and I became closer. Really close. We couldn't stand each other and all of a sudden we spent everyday together."

"Mhm."

"Then he asked me if I could teach him how to dance. He kissed me during the first lesson."

"He kissed you? Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes and yes. We practically snogged."

"Then what happened?"

"I pushed him away."

"Why?"

"Because he's James' brother and I felt guilty."

"Did you feel guilty because you still had feelings for James?"

"No, I felt guilty because for most of my life James was my best friend."

"I see."

"Yeah, so then I told Noah it was a mistake and it couldn't happen again. After that, we pretended nothing happened, but it was on my mind all the time."

Hailey stopped pacing and stood in front of her mother.

"Then after our last dance lesson he kissed me again. This time was so much better than the first. It was amazing."

"What did you do?"

"I was scared and said it couldn't happen again."

"Oh. Then what?"

"I found out he was hanging out with this girl and I was jealous. I was insanely jealous and that is when I finally realized my feelings for him."

Hailey sat down next to her mum. "When we got here, I told him I wanted to be with him and then James found out."

"He was not too happy."

"No, he wasn't. He told me that he wouldn't accept Noah and I being together. That I had to choose."

"What was your choice?"

"I ended things with Noah. Most of my life has been connected with James. I didn't want to lose that friendship."

"Do you think you made the right decision?"

"I don't know. I'm so confused. Noah told me he was in love with me."

"Oh. How'd that make you feel?"

"I'd never felt more happy or miserable at the same time."

"Hailey, you're almost done school and are old enough to make the right decisions. I just hope you made the decision based on what will make you happy. You can't make your decision to make James or Noah happy. It has to be about you and what you want."

"I don't know what I want. I'm so confused."

"I think you should figure out what you want before you choose to be with either of them."

Hailey gave her mother a hug. "Thanks Mum. I really needed to talk to someone about this."

"Anytime sweetie," she said as she hugged her back. "Watch this."

Luna pointed her wand at the door and whispered a spell. The door disappeared and Ronald Weasley fell onto the floor. Luna and Hailey laughed at him.

"Were you eavesdropping?" asked Hailey.

"I was trying not to, sorry."

"It's okay, Dad," Hailey.

"Is my little girl okay?" he asked.

"I will be."

Ron held out his arms and Hailey stepped into them. "Good," he said as he hugged her. "Let me know if I need to have a talk with those Potter boys."

Hailey chuckled. "Okay, Dad."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

While April was talking to his parents, James went to grab a snack from the kitchen. Noah was already sitting on the counter sipping hot chocolate. James turned around to leave.

"You know this kitchen is big enough for the both of us. You don't have to run out just because I'm here," commented Noah.

James turned back around and grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge. Noah hopped off the counter.

"I guess I owe you a congratulations," he stated.

"What are you talking about?" questioned James.

"Hailey broke things off. I'm sure you're thrilled."

"Well, it just goes to show the better man won."

"She's not a prize, James. I should have told you I was falling for her and I'm sorry I waited too long, but that doesn't make me a bad person."

"You're right. You should have told me."

"I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry every time we talk. I've already said it and if you forgive me, that's great. If not, hopefully one day you do."

"You know what Noah, cut the crap. You went behind my back and you're an arse for it."

"You're right I was an arse, but it's over. She doesn't want me."

Noah placed his mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I think we should start cooking dinner, Luna," suggested Hermione.

Ron looked up from his seat on the couch. "Yeah, I'm starving. Make sure the turkey isn't too dry. Oh, and don't forget not to put onions in the stuffing."

Luna threw a couch pillow at him. "Just for that you're going to peel apples for the pie."

Ron grinned. "That's easy."

"You can't use your wand," stated Luna.

"But darling.."

"No buts. Get in the kitchen and start peeling mister!"

Ron stood up and shuffled his way into the kitchen mumbling about stupid apples.

"I'll go help him," offered Harry.

Hermione gave him a peck on the lips. "Good, make sure he doesn't eat them all."

Luna, Harry, and Hermione made their way into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Inside the kitchen, Ron was stuffing a whole apple in his mouth.

"Ron, you do know you're supposed to bite it, right?" asked Harry.

"Itsquiangidfngtntnthisway," he responded.

Luna smirked and waved her wand. The apple disappeared from his mouth.

"MHEMD!"

"Now, you won't be able to put anything in your mouth until dinner."

"Even better, he can't talk," commented Hermione.

Harry chuckled and began peeling apples.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?" asked Will as he walked into Noah's room.

"Great. Ecstatic. Perfect."

"I'm picking up on the sarcasm."

"Hailey ended things. I told her I loved her and she basically stomped on my heart."

"I think you just need to give her time. She'll come around."

"Come around? For what?"

"You're the right one for her. She's just hasn't realized it yet."

Noah shook his head. "Maybe I'm not. Maybe I should just move on. School's almost done and then I'm traveling around the world."

"You're just going to runaway?"

"I'm not running away. I've been planning this trip since fourth year."

"Yeah, I know, but you can't leave with things unresolved."

"Things are resolved. She said it's over."

"You're just hurt. Don't give up on her."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hailey walked into the living room, where James was talking with April. April excused herself to let the two of them talk. Hailey sat down beside him on the couch.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"I ended things with Noah."

"I know. He told me and Hailey I need to talk to you about that."

She gave him a confused look.

"When I first found out about you two, I was so angry and hurt. You went after me and I gave you a completely selfish ultimatum."

"No, you were right. I can't be with Noah and have you as my best friend."

"No, you can. My anger took a hold of me and I lost sight of what's important. You're important and I just want you to be happy. Whether it's with me or with Noah, I want you to be happy, Hailey."

"James, thank you. Thank you for saying that."

"I mean it. I want you to be happy."

"I'm not going to lie. I'm not sure what I want. I know you could make me happy and I know Noah could too.

"What are you saying, Hailey?"

"I need more time. I need some time."

James took her hand in his. "Take as much time as you need."

She smiled gratefully at him. "Also, I was hoping you and Noah could talk. Maybe work out your issues."

"We'll see."

"He is your brother. If you can forgive me, you should be able to forgive him too."

"Maybe."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah walked downstairs. He heard a knocking noise coming from the closet. Noah opened the door and spotted April playing pool.

"You turned the closet into a billiards room," he stated.

"Yes, it's the only muggle game I like," she replied.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, I'll rack them."

April started to rack the pool balls. "Do you want to break?"

"You can."

"So what's on your mind, Noah?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You sure you aren't thinking about Hailey?"

"It's a possibility."

April walked over to him. "It seems to me that you might have been the rebound guy for her."

"That thought has recently crossed my mind."

"Or you just confused her."

"Confused her?"

"Yes. From what James told me, it's always been him and Hailey. For the first time in her life, she doubted what she's always known. "

"Yeah, I keep hearing that."

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Do? The only thing I can do is hope she's happy."

"That's sweet of you, but that's not what I meant."

She pressed herself against him and smiled sexily at him. "If you need help moving on, let me know," she suggested.

"What do you mean?" he asked confusedly.

"This." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Someone knocked on the door and the two of them quickly pulled apart.

"It's open," yelled Noah.

Will poked his head in the door. "Dinner's ready."

"Thanks, we'll be right there," responded Noah.

Will gently closed the door and walked away.

"We should get going," started Noah.

"We could finish this later."

"Uh..April, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not? I'm not asking for romantic gestures or fancy words. Just some fun."

"Fun?" he asked.

"Training has taken up most of my life and I just want to have fun for a little while."

"And your fun involves me?"

"I'm suggesting a simple fling, Noah. Just one night. It will be our little secret."

"Um..we better go before they send someone after us."

April shrugged. _I'll talk him into it after dinner _she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After dinner, Harry and Hermione faked tiredness, in order to have some alone time.

"Goodnight," they said as they went upstairs.

"Dinner was civil," commented Harry.

"Yes, Noah and James didn't kill each other. I'm not so sure I like that April girl."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Did you see the way she was looking at Noah? She was even licking her spoon provocatively."

"I was hoping you didn't see that."

"Well, I did. I'm sure she knows what's going on and it would be better if she didn't get involved."

"I doubt she's the type to get involved or at least in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"April does not exactly seem like she's looking to be in a relationship."

"A fling? Are you suggesting she's going to use are son for sex?"

"It's possible and it sure seemed like it during dinner."

"What kind of girl does that in front of a young man's parents?"

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Our boy's are grown. Noah is smart enough to know that messing around with April will only complicate things."

"You're right and he wouldn't dare do that while we are only a couple doors down."

Harry only nodded and placed a silencing charm on the room.

"How about we forget everything that happened today and focus on us," he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

She turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs, James pulled Noah aside.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Okay."

"Hailey and I were talking and she's confused about the way she feels," started James.

"Yeah."

"She needs time to realize what she wants."

"James, Hails broke it off with me. She said it was over. She didn't say she needed time to think about it."

"The only reason she broke it off was because I said I wouldn't accept it."

"She's a big girl, James. If you have that much influence on her, then maybe you two do belong together."

"Noah, what's going on with you?"

"I just don't want to be the rebound guy and that's probably what I was to her. It's how she made me feel anyway."

"She wouldn't do that."

"No, not on purpose, but in a couple of months I'm done with school and I'm out of here."

"So you're just going to give up on her."

"What do you care? You didn't want us to be together."

"I was angry."

"I know and you had every right to be. Before you found out, she was so sure she wanted to be with me. Then when she knew you wanted her, she didn't know what she wanted anymore."

"Oh."

"So, she can have all the time she wants. With me going away for the summer, she will have even more time."

"Does she know you're leaving?"

"Everyone knows I'm leaving, but no I haven't told her when. I have time for that."

"Alright. Well, this hasn't exactly been the best Christmas, but I understand. I understand how you could fall for her."

"Thanks."

"And I don't hate you. I was mad, but I could never hate you."

Noah smiled. "Come on, give your little brother a hug."

James rolled his eyes, but hugged him.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Noah.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty**

Noah made his way up stairs. He walked into his room and sat on his bed. Within minutes, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he stated.

April stepped inside. She closed the door and locked it.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?" she asked.

"I'm not sure it is a good idea."

"Do you not find me attractive?"

"I do. I think you are very pretty, but I'm in love with Hails."

"You're in love with someone who doesn't even want to be with you. Don't you think, it would be best for you to try and move on with your life."

"My head is telling me to move on. To just forget about her, but my heart is saying the complete opposite."

"Well, it's your heart that got you into this mess."

Noah glared at her. She smiled wickedly at him and stepped closer to him. She ran her hand up his arm.

"April, I don't think…"

"Shh, don't think," she whispered as she kissed him.

The next morning, April tip toed out of Noah's room and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," she stated as she faced the person she bumped into.

"It's okay," stated Will.

"Did you need something?" asked April.

"I was supposed to see if Noah was awake. Breakfast is ready."

"Oh. Well, he's still sleeping. He had a long night," she smirked.

"I see."

"Mhm. James and I are leaving today so I better head downstairs. It was nice meeting you, Will."

"Yeah."

April stepped away from Will and walked downstairs. Will turned towards Noah's bedroom door and opened it. Noah was still lying in bed. He walked over to him while picking up a pillow that had fallen on the floor. Will swung the pillow and hit Noah right in the face.

"Ow!"

"Wake up!" yelled Will.

"I'm up! What did you hit me for?"

"Breakfast is ready," he stated simply.

"And you needed to hit me to tell me that?"

"No, I hit you because I saw April coming out of your room."

"Oh."

"Want to explain that?"

Noah stood up. "No."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Noah, please tell me you didn't do anything with her."

"What if I did? I'm single. I'm allowed to do whatever I want with whoever I want."

"I know things are really messed up with you and my sister, but doing something with April is the last thing you want to do."

"Things with your sister and I are over. Or did you forget."

"She's just confused."

"Whatever. Let's go eat."

"Alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Downstairs, James was saying goodbye to everyone.

"Are you sure you can't come home with us?" asked Hermione.

"No, I have to get back to training," replied James.

He turned towards Hailey. "It was nice seeing you again. Keep writing me. I'll see you at the Ball."

"I will. Bye James."

"Bye."

Noah walked down the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your brother is going back to training," answered Harry.

James stuck out his hand and Noah shook it. "I'll see you soon."

"Good luck with training."

"Thanks."

When James finished saying goodbye to everyone, he apparated away with April. Noah headed into the kitchen to grab a plate.

"Good morning," stated Hailey.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good. You?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Alright, everyone," started Harry. "Eat up and then go upstairs and pack."

"We're leaving?" asked Will.

"Yes."

"Good, I can't wait to get back and see Leah," he said as he stuffed several pieces of sausage in his mouth.

**One Hour Later**

The Potters and the Weasley's walked out of the cabin with all their belongings. When the cars were packed, everyone began to say their goodbyes.

"I'll see you at Platform 9 3/4," said Will.

"Yeah, see you in a couple days," replied Noah.

Hailey went to give Noah a hug, but he quickly jumped in the car. He rolled down the window.

"Bye, Hails."

"Bye, Noah."

She looked at him disappointedly. Hailey said goodbye to Harry and Hermione and then went and sat beside Will in the car.

"That was awkward," commented Will.

"A little. He doesn't even want to be near me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure when we're back at Hogwarts, he'll be the same ole Noah."

"I guess."

"You know when I went to wake him up this morning, April crawled out of his room."

"What!"

"Yes."

"Did she spend the night with him?"

"I don't know."

"Did Noah say anything?"

"He just said that he's single and able to do whatever he wants."

"After everything we went through, he's able to hook up with some girl."

"I never said they hooked up. What's the big deal anyway? You said you didn't want to be with him."

"He told me he loved me. How could he say that and go off with April?"

"You don't want to be with him. He's allowed to try and get over you. Or did you want him moping after you while you tried to make a decision."

"No, that's not what I want. I just thought that we had something."

"You did. For some reason you just decided not to explore what you had with him."

"I need time."

Will nodded. "Well, you don't have to worry about Noah hooking up with April. He wouldn't go through with it."

"How do you know?"

"I know, Noah."

"Yeah."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty-One **

Noah Potter walked into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He placed his trunk on a shelf and sat down. Only a couple more months and school was over. As he waited for Will to arrive, he thought about the news his parents told him before he boarded the train.

"_Well, only a few more months," stated Harry. _

"_Yup."_

"_And then you graduate," he finished._

"_Yes, I do," replied Noah._

"_Then you'll be off to who knows where," added Hermione. _

"_I won't be that far away, Mum."_

"_Good, because you have a little brother or sister to be protective of," she said. _

"_What?" asked Noah._

"_Your father and I are having a baby."_

_Noah grinned and hugged both his parents. "When did you guys find out?"_

"_Yesterday," answered Harry._

"_And you wait until I leave to tell me." Noah shook his head. "When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?"_

"_We want it to be a surprise, sweetie," exclaimed Hermione. _

"_Wow, another Potter."_

"_Look out," joked Harry._

"_Have you told James?" asked Noah._

"_Not yet, but we will," replied Harry._

"_You better get going, Noah. It's almost time for the train to leave," informed Hermione._

"_Right, Congratulations. I love you guys," he said as he hugged them goodbye. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

The compartment door opened and Hailey strode in.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi."

"Will should be coming soon. He's looking for Leah."

"Oh ok."

Hailey attempted to lift her trunk on the shelf. Noah quickly stood up and helped her with it.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

He sat back down. "Did you enjoy the rest of your break?"

"It was okay. Did you?"

"I guess."

"We really didn't get a chance to talk after Christmas," she stated.

"Some things came up."

"Like April?"

"What about April?"

"I heard you spent the night with her."

"What if I did? You said you didn't want to be with me, remember?"

"Noah.."

"Look Hails," he interrupted. "Nothing happened with April. She kissed me, but that's it. That night all we did was talk and eventually we fell asleep."

"Oh," she stated even though she was secretly thrilled. "I still want to talk."

"I get it, you know. I understand you're confused."

"Yes, I'm confused. I have very strong feelings for you, Noah and that questions everything I've ever believed to be true."

"You mean everything you believed about you and James?"

"Yes. He's very important to me. What he and I have is more than friendship. We understand each other in a way that is hard to explain."

"Well, how is a guy supposed to compete with that," he said sarcastically.

"I don't want you to compete with anything."

"Than what do you want me to do."

"I want.."

"Hey guys," interrupted Will as he barged into the compartment followed by Leah.

"Hey," replied Noah.

"What are you two up to?" asked Leah.

"Just talking," replied Noah.

"So are you two together yet?" she asked.

"Ask Hails," he said as he stood up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" questioned Will.

"For a walk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah kept walking past compartments until he spotted who he was looking for. He knocked on the compartment door. The girl inside looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at him. Noah opened the door.

"How was your break?" he asked as he stepped inside.

"It was good," replied Emma Jordan. "How was yours?"

"Dramatic."

"Uh oh, I take it things didn't go so well."

"Not exactly."

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, then I will tell you about the guy I met."

"Guy? What guy?"

"My boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is he a muggle?"

"Yes."

Noah laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I can just imagine you telling him that you go to an all girl's school and that you aren't allowed to talk to people outside of the school."

"I couldn't tell him I was a witch."

"And not talking to him for months isn't going to seem a little suspicious."

"I'll be sending my parents letters to give him."

"Well, what's this guy like? He can't nearly be as good-looking as I am."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

He grinned. "Tell me about him."

"No, you'll just make jokes."

"That's probably true."

"Okay, so I'm dying to know what happened with you and Hailey."

"Basically, girl wants to be with boy, but girl finds out the ex wants her back and changes her mind. Then the ex punches the brother for falling for said girl. Brother forgives brother. Girl remains confused and undecided."

"Wow."

"That's the short version."

"James punched you!"

"After all that, the only thing that stuck was me getting hit."

"That's the best part. Where'd he hit you?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm picturing it in my head. So tell me."

"In the face."

"I knew it. At least you don't have big black eye."

Noah shook his head. "You wish I did, don't you."

"Battle scar," she replied. "It makes you seem tougher. Shows you can take a hit for the woman you love."

"I guess."

"Things will work out for you, Noah. By the end of the year, you'll see the big picture."

"Which reminds me, I owe you a flying lesson."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, be prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"For the lesson."

"When is it?"

"That's the surprise. It can be at anytime."

"Anytime. Noah, I might be doing something."

"You'll just have to cancel it."

"I have to drop everything for you."

"No, for your lesson."

"I think we should plan this."

"Nope, I got to get going."

"Noah, we should talk about this."

"We already have, Em."

"No, I'm not agreeing to this. I want to know when we're going to do it."

"Uh huh, see you later."

"Noah!" she yelled as he left the compartment.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Two weeks had past since Christmas Break. Many of the seventh years were applying for jobs and different training programs. Leah was studying for an entrance exam for Healer training. Hailey was practicing for her tryout. Will spent most of his time trying to get Leah to take a study break. Emma was reading about the Wizard University when Noah sat down beside her.

"Psst," he whispered.

She glanced up from the book she was reading. "Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Your lesson," he stated as if it was obvious.

"Right now?"

"No, yesterday. Of course, right now."

"I'm reading."

Noah picked up the book she was reading. "Wizard University," he read. "Why are you reading this?"

"I'm thinking about going."

"Why?"

"To further my education."

"Education in what?"

"Witchcraft."

"What exactly do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about becoming a professor at Hogwarts."

"Which is why you want to go to the University."

"Yes, so let me read and we can fly later."

"I can tell you all you need to know."

"Oh really? Than enlighten me."

"Ok. The Wizard University is about three things. Magic, schoolwork, and very attractive witches," he explained.

"You're hopeless."

Noah smiled at her. "So are you ready?"

"Fine. Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailey pointed her broom towards the ground and landed. She'd spent the last two hours flying and trying new moves. As she turned to walk into the locker room, she heard a noise. She looked across the pitch and spotted Noah. He pointed at his broom and then he pointed at the girl he was with. Hailey walked over. As she neared, she could hear what Noah was saying.

"Come on, Emma. It's just a broom. I've already introduced you," he stated.

"Do you promise not to drop me?" replied Emma.

"I promise."

Hailey watched as Emma straddled the broom with Noah behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and gripped the broom.

"Ready?" she heard him ask.

"No," replied Emma.

Noah rolled his eyes and started flying. Hailey quickly turned away and stormed into the locker room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the sky, Emma was screaming.

"You are flying way too high!"

"We're barely a hundred feet from the ground."

"One hundred feet! One hundred feet! Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I'm just trying to teach you to fly. Now, relax and could you loosen your grip on my arms. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Emma glanced over shoulder at him. "Alright."

"Good. I'm going to let you control the broom."

"WHAT!"

"Grab the broom."

"No!"

"Emma, place your hands on the broom."

She grasped the broom. Noah put his hands over hers.

"You have to trust the broom. It's the only thing holding you in the air. So hold on, stay relaxed, and just fly."

Emma did as she was told. Slowly, Noah moved his hands away and placed them on her hips.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Amazing. It's really beautiful up here."

"Oh so now, you're okay with being a hundred feet in the air?"

"Yes, it's quite nice."

"Are you ready to learn something else?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Point the broom towards the ground."

"Won't the broom go down?"

Noah laughed. "That's the point. We're going to land."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

"No, I don't like that idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to aim for the ground."

"Well, whenever you're ready."

"How about you do it and I'll do it next time."

Noah took hold of the broom. "I'll let you slide since you did so well."

Once they were safely on the ground Emma turned to Noah. "That was fun," she said. "When's the next lesson?"

"I can't tell you."

"Noah, come on."

"Nope."

"Well, thank you for this lesson."

"You're welcome."

They started to walk back to the castle.

"So have you heard from your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes, my parents owled me with his letter yesterday."

"You never did tell me what he's like."

"He's really smart."

"What else?"

"He likes to read."

"What's his name?"

"Ben."

"Ben sounds boring."

"He is not."

"What did you do on your first date?"

"We went to a museum."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "What kind of museum?"

"He took me to an architectural museum."

"Wow that sounds exciting," he stated sarcastically.

She hit him in the arm. "You know some people actually take things seriously."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Noah, you're not the most serious guy."

"I can be serious," he said affronted.

Emma laughed. "You are the biggest goof I know."

"So I've played some minor practical jokes. That doesn't mean I can't be as serious as your perfect boyfriend Ben."

"Well, you were pretty serious about Hailey. What's going on with you two anyway?" asked April.

"We still talk, but only as friends."

"She still hasn't decided what she wants?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I'm ready to move on."

"I think she'll come around."

"Maybe. Maybe it'll be too late."

When they reached the castle, Noah opened the door for Emma. "We missed dinner," he commented. "Did you want to go to the kitchens with me and get something to eat?"

"Sure. Do you know where it is?"

"Of course, I do. I know everything."

"You're so full of yourself."

"It's part of my charm," he smirked.

Emma laughed. "You're crazy."

"Yes, but that's what you love about me."

Emma rolled her eyes and followed him to the kitchens. As they walked, Noah glanced at Emma out of the corner of his eye. She looked cute with her hair all frizzy and windblown.

"I'm glad we became friends," he declared.

Emma looked at him. "Me too." She bumped her shoulder against his. "You're not half bad," she joked.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Hailey stood in the middle of Great Hall. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald gown. She looked at the two men in front of her. The one with neat jet black hair spoke._

"_Hailey, choose me. We belong together," he said._

_She glanced at the other guy. His eyes matched the color of her dress. He opened his mouth to speak._

"_Hails, I just want you to be happy." _

"_I know who I want to be with," she started. "James…could we talk in private?"_

Hailey Weasley awoke in her bed.

"Same dream?" asked Leah who was lying in the bed next to Hailey's.

"Yes. It always ends at the same spot."

"You can't expect a dream to tell you who you're going to choose."

"I think I already know," admitted Hailey.

"You think?"

"I mean I know. I know who I want. I've just been too stupid to see what's in front of me. It's so obvious."

"Good. Now, can we finally get a good night sleep?"

"Yeah." Hailey rolled over and lay on her side. She would tell him tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James and Jonathan strolled into the cafeteria for dinner.

"I'm starving," stated Jon.

"Me too," said James. "That last class was killer."

"I can't wait for it to be over."

"Then we'll officially be aurors."

"And I can be with Amy," added Jon.

"Hopefully, I will be with Hailey."

They sat down at a table with their food.

"How are things going with Hailey?"

"She's still undecided."

"Oh. So are you ever going to tell me the real reason you broke up with her?" questioned Jon.

"I did tell you," answered James.

"Come on, James. I'm not stupid."

James looked at Jon. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"I'm you're best friend. There's no judgment here."

"You can't tell anyone."

"I won't," he promised.

"Do you remember our Graduation Ball?" he started.

"How could I forget? It was less than a year ago," replied Jon.

"Well, neither of our girlfriends could go because they weren't old enough."

"Yeah, I went with Jessica Longbottom and you went with Madison Owens."

"Exactly, we all went as friends."

"Mhm."

"We got a little wild that night," continued James.

Jon laughed. "Someone switched the pumpkin juice with firewhiskey. Most of us were trashed."

"After the ball, Madison and I walked around the lake."

"Okay.."

"Things started to get hot and heavy."

"Please tell me you didn't shag her."

"No, I stopped before it went that far."

"Wow. Then what?"

"Then I walked her back to her common room."

"That's it?"

"I felt really guilty. Madison swore she wouldn't tell, but I couldn't look at Hailey without being ashamed."

"So why did you break up with her?"

"I realized part of me wanted to kiss Madison and part of me enjoyed it."

"Oh."

"I always thought Hailey was the one, but for the first time I doubted that."

"So you came up with a retarded excuse to break up with her, just so you could give yourself time to think?"

"Basically, I needed to take a step back and make sure Hailey was the one I truly wanted."

"And now you realize that?"

"Yes."

"Are you planning on telling her the truth?"

"I haven't decided," admitted James.

"What if she chooses you over Noah?"

"Than maybe it's better if I don't tell her."

"Because you might lose her?"

"I can't risk that again."

"But how is she supposed to make a decision without knowing all the facts?"

"All she has to do is follow her heart."

"Yeah, but if she knew the truth, she might not have to make a choice. She could just be with Noah."

"That's possible."

"I think you should tell her and if not for her than for you."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"You said you were ashamed of what happened," started Jon. "What if you get her back and you keep lying?"

"I'm not exactly lying."

"Yes, you are. You're letting her believe something that is not true and if she chooses you, it's all based on a lie."

"I don't know."

"Could you be with her and not think about what you did?"

"Probably not."

"Then you need to tell her. Tell her before she makes a choice."

"You're right. I just don't know if I can."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Harry!" yelled Hermione.

Harry popped his head into the bathroom, where he found his wife rubbing her belly in front of the mirror.

"Yes, dear," he answered.

"I'm fat," she replied.

"Sweetie, you're only three months pregnant. You're just starting to show. You have some time before you start to get fat."

"So you think I'll get fat!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you are having a baby."

"Yes! You're baby!" she screamed.

"Hermione, we've been through this with James and Noah."

"And it's your entire fault!"

"You weren't complaining when we were making them," he smirked.

Hermione smiled at him, which began to worry Harry.

"What are you think about?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Hermione muttered something under her breath. Within seconds, Harry started to feel his stomach grow.

"Hermione! What did you do!?"

"Now, you can see what it's liked," she replied.

"Did you get me pregnant!?"

"Yes."

"There isn't a place for the baby to come out!"

"I'm sure we could create one."

At his scared look, Hermione chuckled. "Relax, it's not a real baby. I just gave you the symptoms of a woman who's been pregnant for eight months."

"I can't believe you did this."

"Maybe this will teach to be more sensitive."

"How long am I going to be like this?" he asked.

"Until I think you have learned your lesson."

Harry pouted. "Well, could you leave?"

"Leave?" she questioned.

"The bathroom," he answered. "I have to pee."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

So I've decided to change my original plan for this story. It's actually going end in a couple of chapters (Three or four at the most). I am planning a sequel. The information about the sequel will be posted with the last chapter of this story.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Hailey Weasley woke up earlier than usual. Perhaps, it had something to do with finally admitting who she wanted to be with. She planned on telling him today. Unbeknownst to her, another student could not sleep. In his dormitory, Noah groaned wishing his body would let him fall back asleep. Even though he was tired, he could not fall back asleep. Noah tried counting frogs. It did not work. So he rolled out of bed and went to get ready for the day ahead of him. When he finished getting ready, he walked into the common room. There was one other person already there.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Hailey glanced over at him surprised. "I didn't think anyone else was awake."

"Well, like you I couldn't sleep."

"Did you try counting frogs?"

"Yes, I counted over 2,374,885 frogs."

Hailey smiled at him. "You can count that high?" she joked.

He threw a couch pillow at her. "Yes, I can. Although, I may have skipped a few numbers."

"So why are you awake?" he asked her.

"I guess I was nervous or something."

"Nervous? Please tell me we don't have a test today."

"Relax, there is not a test."

"Are you nervous about your tryout?"

"Well yes, but.."

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "You'll be terrific."

"Thanks, but that is not why I couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Then why couldn't you?"

"Hey guys," stated someone from behind them.

"Will, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Hailey.

"I was planning on getting an early start on my potions assignment," he replied.

"Really?" she questioned.

"No, of course not," he stated. "Noah's counting kept me awake. I don't think he understands the concept of counting frogs."

"What do you mean?" asked Hailey as Noah smirked.

"He was counting aloud."

Hailey laughed and turned to Noah. "Why were you counting aloud?"

"When I realized I wasn't going to fall back to sleep, I figured someone else should keep me company. I casted a charm that would allow Will to hear me counting."

Will rolled his eyes as Hailey continued to laugh.

"Since I'm up, how about we sneak down to the kitchens?" suggested Will.

"I'm in," said Noah. He stood up to leave with Will. "You coming, Hails?"

"No, you guys go. I'll talk to you later."

When Noah and Will left, Hailey decided to go to the owlery. As she walked to the owlery, she thought about the letter she was about to write. She finally made her decision and the only thing left was to tell the two men. She thought about telling James in a letter, but it did not feel right. They'd been through so much and a letter would not be able to express how she feels. She would have to tell him the news in person. Once she reached the owlery, she began to write her letter.

_James,_

_How are you? I hope training is going well. I want to see you. I was hoping we could meet during the next Hogsmeade weekend. There are a lot of things I want to say. Mostly I want you to know that I have come to a decision. Please write back if you can meet me._

_Love,_

_Hailey._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah and Will were munching on snacks and drinking pumpkin juice in the kitchens.

"We should do this before breakfast everyday," suggested Will.

"You have no idea how much you sound like your father right now."

Will smiled with his mouth full of cauldron cakes.

"Well, I am my father's son."

"I see that."

"Do you know what bugs me?" asked Will.

"No, what?"

"Everyone is so focused on the future. Everyone is making plans."

"We graduate in a couple months, mate. You have to have some idea of what you want to do."

"I don't, but Leah sure does."

"Oh yeah, what does she want to do?"

"She's going to some university in the U.S. to study pre-law."

"What school?"

"Barvard."

"You mean Harvard?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Mate, that's great."

"Yeah, but she wants to become this big shot lawyer."

"I don't get what the problem is," stated Noah.

"If she becomes a lawyer, than she's going to want to be with a successful suit type guy. That's not me."

"Did she say she that?"

"No, but she keeps hassling me about making a decision and choosing what I want to be."

"Leah just wants you to live up to your potential."

"I don't want to go to the U.S. My family is here. I love it here."

"You're a wizard. In the blink of an eye, you could be in the U.S. The distance shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You should talk to her about this."

"I would if I could get her head out of a book for a second."

"You know maybe you should do something with food," suggested Noah.

"What do you mean?"

"You love food and you're always coming up with some creative twist to add to your mum's recipes."

"Yeah, so."

"So, you could be a chef or look into culinary schools."

"Yeah, I could look into that," said Will excitedly. "I think I'd really enjoy it."

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm actually thinking about becoming a Healer."

"Really? What kind of healer?"

"I'm thinking about going into pediatrics maybe even obstetrics."

"The son of the Great Harry and Hermione Potter, the most influential wizard and witch of our time, is going to be changing diapers for a living."

Noah laughed. "No, I want to be a doctor. I think it be cool to deliver babies and take care of kids."

"Dr. Noah Potter does have a nice ring to it."

"Thanks, mate."

"So you can take care of my kids if they get sick and I'll feed yours."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

This will be the second to last chapter. I am planning a sequel. The information about the sequel will be posted with the last chapter of this story.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Auror Richard Diamond walked into the cafeteria during breakfast. He looked at everyone in the dining area until he spotted the trainee he was looking for.

"Potter!" he yelled.

The trainee jumped out of his seat and rushed over.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Do you like receiving letters from your family and friends?"

"Yes, I do sir."

"Well, I suggest you tell them to not use an owl with irritable bowel syndrome."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"There's owl crap all over our mail office!"

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again," explained James.

"I know it won't."

Auror Richard Diamond handed James a letter. "When you are finished, I expect you to clean up the mailroom."

"Yes, sir."

"Without magic," added Auror Diamond as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Jon walked up behind James and patted him on the back. "It sure sucks to be you, mate."

"How does an owl get an irritable bowel syndrome?" asked James in disbelief.

"Maybe it ate some bad owl treats," suggested Jon. "So who's the letter from?"

"Hailey," replied James as he tore open the letter and began to read it.

Jon gave him a minute or two to finish the letter. "So what did she say?" he asked.

"She made her decision."

"Great, who'd she pick?"

"She wants to meet me and tell me in person," said James excitedly.

"When?"

"The next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Hey, you'll be able to go. I'm going to see Amy that weekend."

"Do you know what this means?" questioned James.

"Uh..that you're meeting Hailey."

"Yes, but that's not all it means. This means that she chose me."

"Let me see the letter."

James handed Jon the letter. When Jon finished reading it he raised an eyebrow at James. "How in the world did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, why would she need to meet me just to tell me she wants to be with my brother?"

"Maybe because before you were a couple, you were best friends."

"No, it's because she chose me. She wants to be with me."

"I hope you're right."

"My day just got a whole lot better," commented James.

"Mate, you have to clean up owl crap. How great can your day be?"

James rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go write her a reply. See you later."

James rushed off to the owlery. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Hailey,_

_I'll meet you at noon in front of Honeyduke's. I can't wait to see you. Training is good. I'm doing well. Hope you are doing well. I'm really happy you've come to a decision. Until we meet, I'll be thinking about you._

_Love,_

_James_

He sent his letter and then went to the mailroom. Not even the idea of cleaning up piles of owl poop could dampen his mood.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Noah was finishing up his flying lesson with Emma. He let her land the broom.

"You are doing so much better," he exclaimed.

"Thanks. It's so much fun."

"I'm thinking you can start riding on your own broom soon."

"You think I'm ready that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Definitely. You're a natural flyer."

"I'm not so sure."

"You are. Trust me."

"I do trust you," she stated.

"Good. So next time you'll be on your own broom and I'll fly beside you."

"I'm don't know if I'm ready."

"Alright Emma, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Then why don't you want to move forward in your lessons?"

"I guess I just don't want out lessons to end."

"Eventually, they will."

"I know, but I actually like hanging out with you. We've become really good friends."

"Just because I might stop teaching you to fly doesn't mean we're going to stop hanging out."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course, I am. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I applied to the University," she stated as they walked off the pitch.

"Oh yeah? Me too."

"You did?"

"I am going to be a healer," he explained.

"Me too."

"Really? I thought you were going to become a professor?"

"I changed my mind. I'm going to go to University for two years and then join the healing program."

"That's what I'll be doing," stated Noah. "We'll have classes together."

"I'm not letting you copy my answers, Potter," joked Emma.

Noah laughed. "I won't need your answers."

"Good. So I'm stuck with you for at least another two years."

"Yes, you are."

Emma glanced at her watch. "I have to get going. I have a potions essay to write."

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner."

When Emma left, Noah continued walking to the broom closet. He placed his broom inside the closet.

"Hey, Noah," said someone from behind him.

Noah closed the closet doors and turned towards the voice.

"Oh, hey Hails."

"Just finished flying?" she asked.

"Yeah, I've been teaching Emma."

"You two have been pretty close lately," she commented.

"She's a good friend."

"That's good."

"Mhm, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me."

"Yes, I did," she stated nervously.

Noah waited for her to continue. He watched her nervously wringing her hands.

"Hails, are you okay?"

"I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little nervous."

"I am."

"About what?"

"About what I'm about to tell you."

"Why don't you just tell me?"

"I've made my decision," she stated.

"What decision?" he asked confusedly. "Oh.." he whispered when it finally dawned on him.

"I know what I want, Noah."

All of a sudden she wasn't the only nervous one.

"What do you want?" he asked

"You. I want to be with you."

He released a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

Noah looked at her. "How do I know you won't change your mind like last time? I don't want to go through that again."

Hailey stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers.

"I know I hurt you, but I was scared. I was scared of you and how you make me feel. I'm not scared anymore. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm crazy about you. You have to trust me when I tell you that you are what I want. I'm in love with you, Noah."

He pulled her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. When they pulled apart, he laid his forehead against hers.

"So you're in love with me huh?" he whispered.

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"Well, it's about time you realized it," he joked.

Hailey laughed and kissed him again. "I missed you," she stated against his lips. "I missed kissing you and being in your arms."

Noah brushed her hair out of her face. "I love you, Hails."

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline

**I do not own anything except the characters I created and the storyline. JK Rowling is the genius who started it all. **

**Please take the time to review. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**This is the last chapter of The Biggest Betrayal of All. Thank you to everyone who continued to read and review. It's been a lot of fun writing this story. At the end of this chapter you can read about the sequel!! **

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"You guys make me sick," commented Will as he watched his sister feed his best friend breakfast.

Noah glanced over at him. "You're just jealous."

"No, I think I'm going to be sick. You two have been lovey dovey all week long."

"So?" said Noah and Hailey in unison.

"It's gross."

Leah shook her head. "Will, leave them alone. They're in their honeymoon stage."

"It's still gross," grumbled Will as he bit into a piece of toast.

"This is going to be our last school visit to Hogsmeade," stated Leah. "Did you guys want to do something together?"

"Yeah, we can get butterbeers or something," answered Noah.

"I'll meet you guys there," said Hailey.

"Why? We can just leave together," commented Will.

"There's something I have to do first," she replied.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks," exclaimed Leah.

"I'll see you there," she said as she stood up.

Hailey tugged on Noah's hand signaling him to follow her. He stood up and let her lead him out of the Great Hall.

"What's going on?" he asked when they were alone.

"I'm meeting James today."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm telling him I chose you."

"I assumed you already told him."

"I couldn't tell him in a letter."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No, I think I should do it on my own."

"Alright."

"I'll see you later," she uttered as she kissed him on the cheek.

Noah sadly watched her go.

"You know for a guy who just got the girl of his dreams, you don't look too happy," commented someone from behind him.

Noah turned to the voice. "It's not that. I'm just worried."

"What are you worried about?" asked Emma.

"She's going to tell my brother that she chose to be with me."

"And that worries you why?"

"Last time she wanted to tell him, she ended up second guessing her feelings for me."

"Noah, she won't do that to you again."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"You guys will be just fine."

Noah nodded. "So how are things with your boyfriend?"

"Nonexistent."

"You two broke up?"

"He got tired of writing."

"It's his loss."

"My sentiments exactly."

"You'll find the right guy for you."

"Hopefully."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry rubbed his flat stomach. Hermione had taken off the curse two days ago. He looked at women in a whole new light. _Any woman that gives birth is a goddess _he thought.

"Harry, why do you keep rubbing your stomach?" asked Hermione as she entered the living room.

"Just to make sure it is still flat."

"I'm not planning to jinx you again."

"Good," he stated as he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "You've made me so happy. You've given me the family I've always wanted and I could not imagine my life without you."

"You're going to make me cry."

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me. I don't tell you nearly enough."

"You and the kids mean everything to me, Harry."

"I know, sweetie."

She stayed in his arms for another minute. "Hey, Harry," she said.

"Yes?"

"Since you love me so much, would you mind getting me a plate of chili cheese fries?"

Harry laughed. "Anything for you. Are you going to share with me?"

"As long as you get a really big plate."

"I'll be right back," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Hermione watched him go. When he was gone, she walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

James arrived at Hogsmeade Village with Jon.

"I'm going to find Amy. Good luck with Hailey," stated Jon as he walked off.

James turned the other way and headed towards Honeyduke's. He immediately spotted Hailey.

"Hey," he said as he hugged her.

"Hi."

"Did you want to go inside?" he asked.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go for a walk and possibly talk."

"Okay, let's go."

"So, how have you been?" she asked him.

"I've been good. You?"

"Great."

"That's good," he commented.

"I guess you're waiting to know my decision."

"I already know it."

"You do?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be happier."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"I didn't think you'd take it this well," commented Hailey.

He stepped closer to her and kissed her.

"James!" she yelled as she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You kissed me!"

"Oh, I see. You're not ready to be affectionate in front of Noah," he stated.

"What are you talking about?"

James pointed. Hailey looked and saw Noah watching them. He didn't look happy as he stalked off.

"James, I think we misunderstood each other."

"What do you mean?"

"I chose Noah. I want to be with him."

"You met with me because you wanted to tell me you didn't want me."

"I wanted to tell you in person because I still want us to be friends."

James stayed quiet.

"James?" murmured Hailey.

"Does he make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, he does. He loves me and I love him."

"I wish you two the best."

"And can we still be friends?"

"I'd like that."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Your happiness is all that matters."

"Thanks, James."

"You should go see him. Hopefully, he's not too mad about the kiss."

Hailey nodded. "I'll see you around."

James watched her walk away and for the first time he realized that they were over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hailey found Noah in her uncle's shop.

"You better watch out," she warned. "My uncles will have you trying out their new products if you stick around here too long."

"Thanks for the warning."

"How mad are you?" she questioned.

"I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"At first I was, but then I realized you pushed him away."

"I'm not going to do anything to mess us up."

"I know, Hails. How is he?"

"He's fine."

"That's good."

"So how about you buy me a butterbeer?" she suggested.

"What do I get out of it?"

"How about the pleasure of buying something for your girlfriend?"

"Uh huh, I was thinking more along the lines of a kiss."

"I can definitely do that," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I can really get used to this," he stated as they pulled apart.

"Well, you better because I'm not going anywhere," she declared as she dragged him out of the store. "Now, let's get out of here. You owe me a butterbeer!"

The End

**Although this chapter of their lives is ending, a new one is just beginning. Look out for the upcoming sequel of The Biggest Betrayal of All, Life Moves On!! **

**Synopsis of Life Moves On:**

Set two years later- Noah begins Healer training as Hailey's career takes off. Will they move in together or will something unexpected drive them apart?

Will plans on opening a restaurant, but will a dark secret crush all his dreams. Leah is doing great at Harvard, but has a secret that if revealed could turn her world upside down.

James is officially an auror, but will his infatuation with a new trainee cost him his job?

Harry and Hermione have a beautiful baby girl, Lily. Lily is just beginning to show her magical talents. Talents that could kill.

Please Review it only takes a minute..whether it is good or bad please review!!


End file.
